Equal and Opposite
by vended
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius, Harry noie son chagrin en explorant les secteurs obscurs et oubliés de l'école. Là, caché au milieu des ombres, se trouve abandonné depuis des siècles le miroir de l'Ésoppo, qui dévoile à quiconque s'y regarde son égal opposé...
1. Prologue

**Equal and Opposite**

**Ndt: Cette histoire est une traduction d'une fanfiction anglophone écrite par Amerision.**

**A la demande de l'auteur je précise quelques petites choses. **

**-L'auteur de cette histoire est donc ****Amerision****, pas moi.**

**-Je n'en suis que le traducteur, donc le scénario n'est pas mon oeuvre. Bien sur rien ne vous empêche de faire des commentaires et de donner votre avis ( bon ou mauvais) sur ma traduction ou sur la façon dont s'oriente l' histoire, vos théories et déductions, etc... mais je ne suis pas celui a féliciter pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle même.**

**-L'anglais n'étant pas mot a mot du français, c'est un travail qui nécessite entre autre parfois de modifier ( tout en en gardant les informations et le sens !) certaines phrases. La traduction n'est donc pas l'exact reflet de la qualité de l'histoire originelle, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, mais celle ci n'est a aucun moment abrégée, censurée ou modifiée en profondeur.**

**N'hésitez pas a allez faire un tour du coté de la version originale de l'histoire, les avis des lecteurs font toujours plaisirs. :)**

**Les informations données par l'auteur sont notés Nda. Les miennes :Ndt.**

_Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter._

**Nda :** Du fait de nombreuses demandes de lecteurs enthousiastes, mon One shot '_à travers le miroir'_ se voit donc prolonger par cette histoire. Le texte original a été légèrement retouché, tout comme le résumé de l'histoire dans les archives.

**_Equal and Opposite _**

--

_Seuls Sirius et Bellatrix continuaient à se battre. Ils ne semblaient pas s'être aperçu de l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Sirius se baissa pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge qui venait de jaillir de la baguette magique de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle._

_« Allons, tu peux sûrement faire mieux que ça ! » _

_Un deuxième jet de lumière frappa Sirius en pleine poitrine. Il eu a peine le temps de prendre une expression étonnée avant de gracieusement basculer à travers le voile..._

--

Prologue

--

Harry se réveilla brutalement, le souffle coupé et le corps luisant de sueur. L'inimitable goût cuivreux du sang atteignit son cerveau embrumé, il devait s'être mordu sa langue. Crachant rapidement le liquide cramoisi, il jeta un oeil à son horloge.

Trois heures du matin.

Ses pensées se remirent peu a peu en place, il posa les pieds sur le sol à coté de son lit, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. S'approchant lentement du lavabo, il regarda dans le miroir et vit un Harry Potter vidé et épuisé lui renvoyer son regard.

Le temps ne l'avait pas beaucoup épargné.

Il s'était retourné et agité dans son lit jusqu'à 11h du soir, heure a laquelle il avait finalement réussi a s'endormir, et ce uniquement pour se retrouver au beau milieu du rêve qui tourmentait sa conscience et hantait chaque nuit de sa vie. Presque déjà au milieu de sa sixième année, Harry avait de nombreuses fois tenter de se débarrasser du rêve, mais sans succès.

Madame Pomfresh refusait de lui donner d'avantage de potion de sommeil sans rêves, tout comme Voldemort de cesser ses incessantes attaques contre son esprit, inondant son inconscient de l'odeur de la mort, des cris s'élevant des maisons pillées, et de la douleur des Sang de Bourbes brulés vif.

Et lorsqu'il croyait enfin pouvoir dormir en paix, malgré les images diffuses d' enfants torturés par les Mangemorts finissant finalement par se dissiper, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui envoyait des visions de son défunt parrain, rejouant encore et encore le film de son meurtre a travers son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, résolu a ne plus jamais se rendormir

Étudier l' Oclumency s'était avéré infructueux. Bien qu'il se soit trouver une certaine habileté dans la pratique de cet art, le puissant lien magique qui les unissaient tout les deux rendait fondamentalement inefficaces ses défenses contre de tels envois durant son sommeil.

Il était futile d'espérer réussir a dormir ce soir.

Saisissant quelques vêtements de rechanges, il pris une douche rapide, savourant le puissant jet d'eau chaude contre son corps. En sortant, il s' habilla d' une banale robe noire et prit la direction de la salle commune, sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs sous le bras. C'était récemment devenu une sorte de rituel nocturne pour Harry. A chaque fois qu'il n'arrivait pas a dormir, il explorait l'immense château qu'était Poudlard.

Il s'était rapidement aperçu que la carte était dépourvue des plans d' une bonne partie du château. Une importante partie de l'antique forteresse était inutilisée, abandonnée et même oubliée. Les dégoûtants couloirs constamment plongés dans l'obscurité tenaient office de monument a la mémoire du passé. De sinistres portraits agrémentaient ça et là les murs, les planchers encrassés quant a eux recouverts d'une épaisse couverture de poussière.

Harry avait découvert de nombreuses salles de classe qui n'avaient pas connut d' humains depuis des siècles, des livres traitant de magies oubliées, ou, comme Harry l' avait rapidement compris, illégales. Apparemment les cours de magie noire avaient par le passé constitués une matière a part entière à Poudlard, une des parties oubliées de son histoire. Mais maintenant, tous ce qui en restait était ces livres qui remplissaient inutilement les étagères des diverses salles que trouvait Harry.

----------------------------------

Tout en posant le pied hors du portrait, il mit ses sens en alerte, activa la carte des maraudeurs et chercha la métamorphomage que l'ordre lui avait assigné.

Tonks avait été chargée de garder un oeil sur lui, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il ne réitère pas le fiasco de son excursion au département des mystères. Sous la forme d'une étudiante arrivée lors d'un échange d'étudiants, elle se tenait tout les jours près de lui, dans l'ombre, l'observant.

Heureusement, elle ignorait une fois de plus ses activités nocturnes et dormait tranquillement dans le dortoir des filles.

Effaçant la carte, il prit le chemin du troisième étage. Le troisième étage était le plus grand de tous, mais il avait pour une grande partie été abandonné. Il contenait très peu de salles de classes, mais un grand nombre de pièce dédiées au stockage. Placée presque au hasard dans les nombreux couloirs se trouvaient d'effrayantes statues de vampires, de dragons, et d' autres créatures maléfique du même genre. Dans une des nombreuses réserves il était même tomber sur une sculpture grandeur nature d'un Détraqueur. Il avait frissonner. L' oeuvre d'art taillée d'un seul bloc de roche imitait également l'aura de la vile créature, bien qu'a un niveau plus faible.

Ainsi ça n'avait pas été sans raison que Dumbledore avait décidé de caché la pierre à cet étage - c'était obscur, poussiéreux, la plupart du temps il n'y avait aucune lumière, mais suffisamment de couloirs et de cul de sac pour rivaliser avec le labyrinthe de la coupe des trois sorciers. On pouvait facilement se perdre dans les ténèbres envahissantes qui dominaient la majeure partie de ce secteur.

Il monta l'escalier menant au troisième étage, s' arrêta à mi-chemin et leva le bras pour scruter sa montre bracelet.

3:13.

Pencher contre la rambarde, Il commença à trépigner des pieds d'impatience, attendant l'heure . Les secondes passèrent comme des années tandis qu'il se tenait là, a contempler fixement l'infinie noirceur s'étendant au dessus de lui. Ennuyé, il relança un autre regard à sa montre.

3:14.

L'escalier grinça en se déplaçant, il pivota jusqu'à se rattacher à l'obscure aile orientale du troisième étage. Il avait découvert ce passage secret du château tout a fait accidentellement, il avait put observé la jonction de l'escalier de ses propre yeux. Les élèves pensaient que cet escalier ne se déplaçait jamais, et il était ainsi devenu l'un des favoris de Neville. Il avait tout de suite compris qu le simple fait qu'il ne se déplaçait qu' à un moment précis de la nuit impliquait quelque chose.

Ainsi, il avait commencé à partir découvrir ses secrets chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. L'horaire choisit pour les déplacements de l'escalier était un amusant hommage aux mathématiques Moldu - sans doute avait il été mis en service par Rowena Serdaigle elle-même.

D'un rapide saut sur la passerelle opposé, il observa l'escalier revenir a sa position initiale. Cela avait pas mal fait paniquer Harry la première fois qu'il était venu, il avait penser s'être fait emprisonné jusqu'au lendemain. Errant dans les nombreux couloirs inconnu pendant tout la nuit, il s'était finalement retrouver des heures plus tard aux deuxième étage après avoir parcouru un bon nombre de virage et de coins qui l'avaient fait se sentir désespérément perdu. Retournant sur ses pas, il s'était retrouver devant un des murs du couloirs de l'aile orientale . Apparemment c'était un passage à sens unique.

Les torches étaient inexistantes ici, c'est pourquoi il fut forcé d'allumer sa baguette magique.

"_Lumos !_"

Un mince faisceau de lumière jailli du bout de sa baguette et dissipa la profonde obscurité masquant les alentours.

D'un pas en avant, il commença l'exploration à rythme effréné en balayant nerveusement les alentours avec sa lumière. Il n'était venus ici qu'a de rare occasions, et c' était déjà prudent. Beaucoup de créatures dangereuses proliféraient dans l'obscurité, et c'était l'endroit idéal pour y vivre.

Bien sur, peu de personnes s'inquièteraient de sa disparition. Après que Ron et Hermione aient admis leurs sentiments réciproques. Harry était devenu comme une gène pour eux, une troisième roue. Ils continuaient a lui sourire, évidement, et ils traînaient toujours ensembles de temps en temps, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre et le regardaient souvent comme s'ils connaissaient un secret qu'Harry ignorait, presque d'un air de pitié.

Mais cela dépassait la pitié.

Même avec cette barrière les séparant, ils parvenaient toujours l'air de rien à l'interroger presque chaque jour, comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Ils discutaient de sa vie et de la manière dont il se sentait. C'était par quelques exclamations vides et sans intérêt qu' ils ponctuaient ces discussion, en lieu et place de leur franche camaraderie habituelle.

Presque forcés.

S'en apercevant, il avait éloigner son attention du 'trio d'or' et avait rechercher la compagnie d'autres étudiants.

Il avait échoué, misérablement.

Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait en fait aucun vrai ami en dehors de Ron et d' Hermione. Grandissant comme il l'avait fait, accroché aux deux premiers élèves qu'il avait put trouver, il avait négliger de se faire d'autres amis de peur de se froisser avec Ron et Hermione.

À Poudlard, même s'il y habitait maintenant depuis plus de six ans, il était toujours considérer comme une icône vaguement éloignée par la plupart des élèves. Bien qu'il ait mit en place l'A.D, il ne s'était pas vraiment attaché qui que ce soit parmi eux, caché derrière son rôle de professeur. En essayant de mener quelques conversations avec d'autres étudiants, il n'avait reçu d'eux que des regards d'incrédulité et de surprise, tandis que leurs propriétaires recherchaient des yeux les deux autres membres du célèbre trio.

C'était a ce moment là qu' il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il était vraiment seul.

------------------------------------

Passant devant un portrait d'une manticore en train de détruire un village, Harry s'arrêta. Il n'avait encore jamais vu cet endroit la...

Le tableau se trouvait a coté de l'entrée d'un passage. S'y dirigeant, il fut frappé par une profonde impression de... _vieux_. L'air était particulièrement lourd a cet endroit, et il pouvait sentir un léger tintement de magie. Précautionneusement, il s'avança, sa baguette magique à la main.

Le mur de granit nu et rugueux se prolongeait sur plusieurs mètres, puis se terminait brusquement. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être sans raison. Strictement tout dans ce château était munit d' un but, d' un quelconque secret. Étudiant le mur gris et mat qui se dressait au fond du passage, il découvrit un mince interstice. Se rapprochant d'avantage, il palpa de son autre main la fente rectangulaire tracée dans la roche brute. Il cligna des yeux. C'était une porte.

Une porte ? Vers où ?

Il se laissa peu a peu gagner par la curiosité et porta toute son attention a la porte qu'il essaya en vain de pousser. Après avoir lancer un sort de silence sur le couloir tout entier, il frappa la roche en face de lui a l'aide de nombreux sort de déverrouillage, sans résultat.

Fronçant les sourcils, il contempla la mystérieuse porte. S'il n'avait pas étudier le mur plus attentivement, il aurait trouver ces fissures normales et n'y aurait pas prêter d' attention. Mais elles étaient bien trop parfaitement tracées dans la roche pour être normales. Que pouvait il bien y avoir derrière ce mur ?

Il décida de chercher tout autour de lui a la recherche d' indices. Peut-être la porte était elle munie d'un interrupteur caché ? Il inspecta les murs de chaque côtés, cherchant quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire.

Il n'y avait rien.

En se retournant, frustré, il aperçut un léger miroitement dans un coin de son champ de vision. Se rapprochant, il observa comme la lumière se pliait légèrement autour de cet endroit. C'était quelque chose d' impossible a voir à moins d'y focaliser son attention. En y concentrant un peu plus son regard, il vit soudainement apparaître un autre tableau qui clignota en se matérialisant.

Pointant sa baguette magique dessus, il observa le tableau fraîchement révélé.

Un serpent, un lion, un blaireau, et un aigle protégeaient ce qui semblait être des armes, des artefacts de magie noire, et divers autres trésors, d'un groupe d' étudiants. Il observa, fasciné, une silhouette s'éloigner de la foule d'élèves dans l'obscurité pour allez pousser un bloc carré caché dans le mur en face des gardes. Aussitôt les animaux disparurent et les étudiants se mirent a piller les trésors.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. C'était ingénieux. Se retournant vers le mur opposé , il rechercha un petit bloc carré. Il le trouva quelques moments plus tard. Il semblait impossible de ne serait ce que voir le bloc tant que l'on ne l'avait pas visionner dans le tableau. Il s'en approcha et le poussa.

Au début, rien ne se produisit. Puis un long gémissement retentit comme pour féliciter ses efforts lorsque la porte s'ouvrit lentement, révélant un obscur corridor.

En quelques pas, il approcha sa baguette magique pour examiner l'endroit. C'était une ouverture très étroite, aussi étroite que la porte. La roche au-dessus de lui était basse, quelques centimètres a peine au-dessus de sa tête. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, puis descendit.

----------------------------------------------------

Une odeur moite d'asticot lui remplit les poumons pendant qu'il marchait. Chacun de ses pas soulevaient un peu plus de poussière dans les airs, a la lumière de sa baguette. Après dix longues minutes particulièrement tendues à marcher dans un silence complet, il atteignit un escalier. Il le descendit rapidement, et arriva dans une antichambre ronde.

L'air ici était sensiblement plus dégagé, dépourvu des piètres odeurs qui remplissaient l'étroit passage au dessus de lui. Les pierres étaient encore moites, cependant, et la terre était imprégnée d'humidité.

La roche formait un petit dôme, soutenu par plusieurs piliers placés aux bords de la salle. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur la pierre froide, leurs bruit amplifié par la structure de l'antichambre.

Il était sous le lac.

Il s'arréta pour resserrer sa robe et jeta un coup oeil autour de lui. Neuf vestibules menaient hors de l'antichambre, chaque entrées encadrées par des savantes voûtes entre les piliers. Ils étaient tous identiques aux autres, y compris celui par lequel il venait d'arriver. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, Harry enleva sa cape et la plaça à l'entrée de peur de se perdre, le miroitement arc-en-ciel de la cape d'invisibilité retournée était aisément repérable.

Levant sa baguette magique, il dévisagea un a un les neuf couloirs. Presque tous descendaient profondément vers les souterrains. Le neuvième cependant, finissait un peu plus loin par une porte. N'étant plus d'humeur a marcher désormais, il se dirigea vers celle çi

Il s'approcha de l' épaisse porte en bois. Elle était entièrement blanche excepté une sorte de dessin sur son fronton. Harry posa le rayon lumineux dessus, il observa les marques a première vue inscrites aux hasard dans le bois. Il s'agissait de points reliés par des lignes. Cela ressemblait à une constellation. Fouillant sa mémoire, il l'identifia.

La constellation des Gémeaux.

Incapable de contrôler plus longtemps sa curiosité, il poussa la porte qui n'était pas vérouillée et entra.

Immobile dans la quasi obscurité, il regarda autour de lui avec précaution, vérifiant l'éventuelle présence du moindre danger. La stupidité de sa situation toute entière le frappa à ce moment précis. Il se trouvait dans un sombre secteur totalement inconnu contre lequel des mesures de sécurité avait été mises en place pour assurer la sécurité des étudiant. Seul.

Finalement Rogue avait raison, il était impétueux et arrogant.

Mais il n'était pas question de s'en allez maintenant, de retourner dormir, subir les cris, la souffrance, la mort et le carnage... et voir Sirius. Son coeur le serra péniblement à cette pensée. Inspirant profondément, il rassembla toute l'étendue de son célèbre courage de Gryffondor et s'avança.

Il renforça sa lumière avec un autre _lumos _chuchoté et continua, sa baguette magique repoussant l'obscurité autour de lui dans un cercle de pierre grise pavée. Il se déplaça précautionneusement en scrutant les alentours jusqu'au moment ou il aperçut l'obscurité se dissiper un peu plus loin. Continuant a marcher à un rythme accru, il nota que maintenant de petites bougies se trouvaient accrochées de chaque côté du mur. Il éteignit sa lumière, et continua.

Soudainement, il sortit du couloir pour arriver dans une petite chambre, d'environ la moitié de la taille d'une salle de classe. Elle était éclairée par quelques bougies qui clignotaient faiblement.

Mais il y avait une lueur vacillante qui ressortait de l'obscurité de cette salle humide, un morceau de lumière qui n'était pas naturel et qui capta son attention. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il identifia l'objet au fond de la salle. Les pieds en or sculpté, le grand, scintillant cadre en or - et bien sur, le verre. Le verre lumineux qui ne reflétait rien pour l'instant, sa surface ondulée par de petits reflets argentés.

_« Riséd » _chuchota t'il.

Le miroir brilla, comme pour lui répondre.

Il resta là quelques moments encore, dans l'incrédulité. Mais il ressenti bientôt un profond désir brûlant l'animer, un besoin viscéral de voir ce que le miroir du Riséd allait lui montrer maintenant. Il fit un pas en avant, en se demandant ce qu'il allait voir, cinq ans après leur première rencontre. _Ses parents_. _Ou, peut-être, Sirius. Oui, sûrement Sirius... _

Mais lorsque Harry se rapprocha d'avantage, son coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, il y vit-

Rien.

Deux yeux verts l'observait fixement. Il se recula, choqué, en se rappelant ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, il était absolument sûr qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

Dans ce cas pourquoi le montrait-il sans ses désirs ? Il se passa la main dans les cheveux par frustration. Il observa son reflet faire la même chose. Le coeur encore affolé, il observa le miroir plus attentivement, étudiant son cadre, son verre, son dos. Tandis qu'il revenait de nouveau devant la glace, il réalisa quelque chose. _Les mots autour du cadre n'étaient pas les mêmes._

Il reprit immédiatement sa baguette magique dans sa main, et la serra entre ses doigts.

Ce n'était pas le miroir du Riséd.

--------------------------------------------

En se déplaçant soigneusement vers le miroir, il parcourut de sa paume les mots gravés tout autour du cadre.

Le miroir du Riséd contenait l'inscription_ 'rueo cnote dsriséds elsi amega siv notsap ert nomen je'_. A l'envers cela donnait_ 'Je ne montre pas ton visage mais les désirs de ton coeur'._

Ce miroir, cependant, indiquait _'ésoppo te lagé sruel siam ednom not uo egasiv not sap ertnom en ej'_

Harry inversa les mots dans sa tête.

_« Je_ ne _montre pas ton visage ou ton monde mais leurs égal et opposé »_ lu t'il , d'une voix faible. Égal et opposé ? Il fit un pas en arrière, reposa son regard sur le miroir et se figea..

Là où le miroir reflétait auparavant son image se trouvait maintenant une fille. Une très belle fille d'ailleurs. Il se figea, la bouche ouverte. La fille avait de longs cheveux noirs, une peau blanc crème, et des yeux _verts émeraudes_. Encore plus étrange était le fait que la fille n'imitait pas ses actions. En fait, elle se tenait là, les bras croisés, une expression amusé sur son visage. Sur son front se trouvait... _la_ cicatrice. La même cicatrice en forme d'éclair que celle qui marquait son front était également présente sur celui de la fille, quoique beaucoup plus fine et presque invisible. Assez curieusement, elle semblait _ajouter _à sa beauté, plutôt que l'amoindrir.

_'égal et opposé... ? '_

La fille fit un pas en avant, plaçant ses mains sur le miroir, ses yeux d'émeraude brillaient avec ardeur. Des yeux si proche des siens, et pourtant si différents. Ils étaient du même vert, mais étaient dépourvus de la moindre hésitation.

A son tour et sans même y penser, Harry fit un pas en avant, et posa ses mains contre le verre, sur celles de la fille.

Une légère ondulations parcourut le miroir. Il senti le verre se réchauffer sous ses paumes, se ramollissant. Il reposa ses yeux sur le visage de la fille, et y vit une étrange expression, qui fut soudainement remplacé par de la détermination. Ses mains _prirent vie_, se refermant sur les siennes. Le verre ondula autour de ses doigts en provoquant de petites vagues. Il la sentit les pousser de derrière le miroir. La fille le traversa et parcourut la pièce du regard. Retirant ses mains des siennes, elle s'approcha d' Harry, qu'elle fixa d'un intense regard calculateur.

-------------------------------------

Harry la contempla sous le choc, incapable de penser.

La fille émit un petit ricanement doux et mélodieux qui extirpa Harry de sa stupeur. Il resserra sa main sur sa baguette magique, et se recula. Harry vit dans ses yeux une espèce de faim intense, comme celle d'un prédateur fixant sa proie.

« Qui... qui est tu? » la questionna Harry,d'un air soupçonneux. Sa cicatrice dégageait un curieux bourdonnement, assez plaisant d'ailleurs...

La fille lui adressa une de ses propres nombreuses grimaces avant de répondre.

« Je suis... toi. »

Harry clignota des yeux. Lui ? Bien sûr, elle lui ressemblait un peu, elle avait même la cicatrice de marque déposée, mais il était un garçon. La personne devant lui ne l'était assurément pas.

Elle sembla appréciée sa réaction. Elle lui adressa un autre inquiétant sourire prédateur, et se rapprocha de lui, les yeux brillant d'anticipation.

« Je suis toi, ton égal et ton opposé » lui chuchota-t-elle. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et il se raidi. Elle l' ignora et commença à caresser le côté de son visage.

« Si beau... » murmura-t-elle, ses yeux inspectaient son visage et son corps, effrayant Harry. Il rougi follement. Il n'avait jamais penser à lui en tant que... quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas du genre a faire des commentaires sur la beauté de quelqu'un, et encore moins sur la sienne.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire en l'observant rougir. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, ses yeux d'émeraudes rencontrèrent leurs parfaites répliques. Harry se senti distinctement mal a l'aise tandis qu'elle continuait a chercher, apparemment, dans son âme découvrant chacun de ses secret. Son souffle brûlant balaya son visage, le faisant trembler. Elle s'en aperçue, émit un autre petit rire et leva son autre main qu'elle posa elle aussi sur le visage d'Harry. Elle se pencha et chuchota dans le creux de son oreille.

« Si triste, si défaitiste... qu'ont ils fait à_ mon _Harry? » souffla la fille. Harry trembla à son utilisation du possessif. Elle retira ses mains et commença à marcher tout autour de lui, parcourant son corps de ses mains. Elle pris son bras, et l'amena jusqu'à son visage. Elle promena lentement l'un de ses doigts sur la cicatrice faite par le basilic, dans le moindre de ses détails. Le contact de sa cicatrice provoqua des tintements sur la peau d'Harry qui se propagèrent tout le long de son corps et ses battements de coeur s'accélérèrent aussitôt. Elle pencha subitement la tête en avant et se mit a enlacer le torse d'Harry de ses bras.

Se penchant en avant, elle posa son oreille contre son coeur et ferma les yeux. Harry senti la chaleur du corps serré contre lui, si familière, et pourtant si différente. C' était..._confortable_ d'une certaine manière qu 'il ne parvenait pas a expliquer. Le double féminin d' Harry sembla apparemment s'en apercevoir elle aussi, car elle se serra plus fortement encore contre lui, se dorant dans la chaleur qu'il lui procurait. Ils restèrent tout les deux ainsi serrés l' un contre l' autre, leurs souffles et leurs battements de coeurs simultanément synchronisés.

----------------------------------------

Harry sentit une espèce brume envahir son esprit. Il se sentit comme égaré dans ce sentiment de chaleur qui enveloppa son corps et son ame. Il l'accueillit a bras ouvert, le laissant laver toutes ses sinistres pensées. Mais quelque chose comme de la crainte commença à s'élever au milieu de la brume, pénétrant son esprit. Quelque chose comme _Qu'est ce qui se passe? où qui que quoi quand pourquoi _- et Harry s' écarta, non pas brusquement, mais graduellement, son esprit et son corps s'extirpant peu a peu de l'épais brouillard qui couvrait ses sens.

La fille, son _autre_ lui, regarda a nouveau Harry, elle sembla comme agacée au fur et a mesure qu'elle perdait son contact avec Harry. Son visage reprit cette expression familière de faim, un désir animal qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Mais quelque chose de nouveau passa dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui rendit Harry bien plus qu'un petit peu nerveux.

De la luxure.

Elle se rapprocha à nouveau, poussant Harry contre le mur avec une force quasi surnaturelle. Harry était trop effrayé pour faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre, et il ne put ainsi que la regarder placer ses mains sur son ventre, et les glisser sous sa chemise. Elle parcourut son corps d'un léger contact de l' extrémités de ses mains et, après les avoir glisser sur ses abdominaux, elle lui envoya un petit sourire.

« Joue également au Quidditch, hm ? » Ses mains remontèrent son torse, traçant ses mamelons, les entourant de ses long doigts fins. Pour toutes réponses Harry lui répondit par un petit gémissement. Il était impossible que son simple contact puisse l'affecté a ce point...

Elle pencha a nouveau sa tête contre la sienne, pour cette fois mordiller le lobe de son oreille avant de la redescendre sur son cou. Elle pouvait sentir ses battements de coeur s'accélérer, son souffle devenir irrégulier. Elle s' arrêta lentement, presque paresseusement et regarda dans les yeux son compagnon, ignorant son petit soupir et le léger frissonnement l'ayant parcouru lorsqu' elle avait atteint sa nuque.

« Magnifique » murmura son double et elle se serra une fois de plus contre lui. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant, et Harry ressenti pour la deuxième fois l'étrange engourdissement.

Il sentit la brume s'introduire a nouveau dans ses pensées, l'enveloppant comme dans une chaude couverture. C'était comme retrouver quelque chose que l'on avait longuement chercher et que l'on pensait avoir perdu a jamais. Il se sentit heureux, et même plus qu' heureux, complet. Mais la crainte revint subitement, pulvérisant a nouveau la barrière entourant son esprit. Il interrompu le baiser et contempla le visage extasié de l' autre.

« Qu... qu'est ce que tu fait? » articula t-il, soufflant de rage. Pourquoi sa voix était-elle si enrouée ?

Elle lui répondit par un sourire mystérieux, et ajouta de cette voix qui sonnait comme une captivante musiques aux oreilles d'Harry.

« Quoi? Je t' embrasse bien sur » répondit la fille d'un air dégagé. Elle se colla une fois de plus contre Harry, son bassin serré contre le sien. Il se senti répondre à son contact.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne parvenait pas a s'inquiéter davantage.

Son visage s'illumina à sa réponse, et elle attaqua ses lèvres avec une ardeur dédoublée.

Elle plaça une main sur sa cicatrice et la parcourut des doigts dans les deux sens. La marque habituellement douloureuse était extrêmement sensible, et le contact de son double provoqua de nouveaux tintements de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il gémit a nouveau entre deux baiser, juste avant qu'elle ne s' interrompe une fois de plus. Il pencha sa tête vers elle, et concentra son regard dans le sien. Utilisant la legilimency, il réussit a se plonger a l'intérieur, dans son esprit.

Soudain, il put sentir des vagues d' émotions, de sentiments, et de désirs le submerger. Il se noya dans un gigantesque tourbillon de plaisir, de chaleur, et d' euphorisme qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il se vit comme hors de son corps, s'embrasser lui même, ses mains caressaient toujours la cicatrice, et la sienne se consumait de plaisir en envoyant des vagues d'extase se propager partout sur son corps. Il se rendit finalement compte qu'il voyait les choses par les yeux de la fille.

Il se retira de son esprit, et se retrouva a coté de son alter ego, étendu par terre. Elle l'observa fixement, les pupilles dilatés, le souffle entrecoupé. Les cicatrices semblaient avoir créé un lien entre eux, amplifiant leurs sensations. Son regard vide rencontra le sien, laissant échapper un 'OH ' quasi silencieux. Harry fut soudainement poussé sur le sol, et il se retrouva sur le dos. Son alter ego captura sa bouche dans un autre féroce baiser, renvoyant son esprit dans la brume.

Elle se serra étroitement contre lui, et ils s' enveloppèrent tout les deux dans leur chaleur nouvelle. Ses lèvres étaient toujours comme accrochées sur les siennes, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux sales, massant son cuir chevelu et frottant doucement derrière ses oreilles. Harry ferma les yeux aux soudaines et plaisantes sensations. Elle savait comment pleinement satisfaire Harry Potter.

Harry répondit en l'embrassant a nouveau, sa langue se promena dans sa bouche, et y rencontra une entité familière. Les deux s'engagèrent dans une petite guerre discrète, qui accrut le baiser brûlant. Elle s' interrompit la première, retirant, voir déchirant presque ses vêtements et les jetant au loin. Il réagi de la même manière, ôtant ses vêtement avec la même fougue et la même violence.

Langue contre langue, peau contre peau, ils roulèrent sur les pierre froide du sol, insensible au monde extérieur. Rapidement, ils n'entendirent plus qu'un seul souffle, chaque contact, chaque sensation amplifiée et démultipliée. Harry la sentit contre lui, et lui contre elle, il se sentit s'introduire en elle et elle le recevoir. C'était une immense cacophonie de sensation qui les recouvrit entièrement.

C' était envoûtant, toxique, parfait. Chaque contour de leurs corps parfaitement imbriquer l'un dans l'autre, comme fait l'un pour l'autre. Des baisers féroces furent donnés, chaque halètement, chaque gémissement, et chaque vague de plaisir résonnant en un puissant écho dans leurs esprits. C'était comme une espèce de symétrie formant un tout, quelque chose... d' idéal.

Profondément enfoncer dans l'épais brouillard qui recouvrait leurs esprits, Harry sentit une soudaine bouffée de sentiment se diffuser dans son esprit, le sien, celui de la fille, le _leurs, _tandis que les corps en sueur se rapprochaient. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, en paix.

Les sentiments des deux parfaits opposés se brisèrent, et ils s'entremêlèrent entre eux, passant par le pont formé par les cicatrices. Des étoiles explosèrent dans ses yeux et Harry faillit sombrer dans l'obscurité devant leurs intensité. A cet instant précis, ils étaient _un_. C'était extraordinaire. Presque cruellement, ils finirent par se séparés lorsque le flash prit fin.

----------------------------------

Harry se réveilla des heures plus tard, quelque chose de chaud dans ses bras. Il s'assit contre le mur, écartant de lui les jambes, le torse, les bras et les jambes de son autre enlacée autour de lui. Sa tête étaient nichée dans son cou, ses cheveux tombant sur sa poitrine. Leurs corps humides et nus étaient couverts par une couverture rugueuse créée à la hâte.

Il soupira de contentement, engourdi dans la brume chaude. Elle était plus intense cependant, bien plus qu'avant. Cela n'avait rien a voir avec l'intensité d'un orgasme, ni avec le plaisir électrifiant de la magie noire. C' était comme être étouffé dans une espèce de profonde sensation de sécurité, d' euphorisme, de stabilité, de bonheur, et de liberté. De nouveau, serrer contre son alter égo, son autre, son double, son égal, il s'assoupit paisiblement.

--------------------------------

Lorsqu' il ouvrit a nouveau ses yeux, il se senti vide, mais curieusement en paix. Elle était partie. D'un regard vers le miroir, il l'aperçut revêtir son manteau en soulevant gracieusement ses cheveux couleur de jais avant de disparaître derrière une grande porte en bois.

Il se leva, prit sa baguette magique et se dirigea vers la pile de vêtements bien ordonnés sur sa gauche. Dessus se trouvait une courte note écrite d'une élégante écriture, totalement à l' opposé de la sienne. La lisant, il sourit.

Après s'être rhabiller, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur le miroir avant de partir, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

---------------------------------

Harry se glissa dans la salle commune au moment précis ou Ron et Seamus finissaient une partie de carte explosive. Ron jeta un regard sur le visage d'Harry et lui fit un petit ricanement.

« Et bah, tu as passez une bonne nuit. Qui était ce? » demanda Ron, amusé. Les yeux d' Harry semblèrent comme s'éloigner au delà de son propre champ de vision et il leur adressa un léger sourire.

« Quelqu'un qui me comprend » répondit Harry. Puis, il entra dans le dortoir pour y passer quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. L'un en face de l'autre, Ron et Seamus s'échangèrent des regards particulièrement intriqués.

Parce qu'au final, seul Harry Potter arrivait à comprendre Harry Potter.

* * *

**Nda :** J'ai procéder a quelques changements mineurs dans le prologue, notamment pour y ajouter quelques descriptions du passé.

**Ndt**: Comme dit plus haut, ce prologue est à la base un One shot, que l'auteur a poursuivi du fait de son succès. Si le One shot de départ est a peu près tout public et vous laisse imaginer nombres de suites possibles dans nombres de registres différents, l'auteur à décider d'écrire la sienne dans celui du 'noir' (en français dans le texte ;) ).

C'est donc une suite remplie d'évènements et de personnages particulièrement éloignés de ceux ,gentillets, des livres d'origines. L'ambiance globale étant tout simplement _malsaine._

C'est un genre comme un autre, et il est ici très bien écrit, mais s'il ne vous plait pas, je vous conseille de vous arrêtez là et de considérer ce prologue comme ce qu'il était : un simple one shot.

Reviews !

Écrit par Amerision / traduit par vended


	2. Frustration

**Ndt: Cette histoire est une traduction d'une fanfiction anglophone imaginée et écrite par Amerision.**

**Avertissement :** Ce n'est pas une romance à l'eau de rose. Cette histoire est un Dark Harry qui inclut des thèmes très adultes, certains des personnages évoqués sont donc par conséquent de véritable dingues aux pensées particulièrement malsaines. On aime les Dark Harry ou on ne les aime pas ;-) . L'histoire ne tourne pas entièrement autour du couple Harry/Jamie, mais se base en très grande partie dessus.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1: Frustration

-----------------------------------------------

Harry jeta un regard sur la Poufsouffle en dessous de lui, frustré. Hannah Abbot semblait perdue dans l'extase, ses yeux rêveusement fixés sur le plafond, la respiration saccadée.

Ricanant de dégoût, il la laissa là, nue, remit ses vêtements et quitta la salle de classe vide sans même fermer la porte. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Si la jeune fille se faisait attraper, la honte serait suffisante pour maintenir sa bouche fermée.

Ces derniers jours n'avaient pas été très agréable pour Harry, son alter-ego l'ayant abandonné comme un vulgaire _chien_. Ils avaient pris goût à leurs petites rencontres hebdomadaire, parfois même des nuits entières, pendant près d'un mois, avant qu'elle ne cesse soudainement de venir.

Il l'avait attendu pendant des heures le lendemain, puis le suivant, et le suivant, en espérant désespérément qu'elle reviendrait.

Plus de petits mots, plus de promesses, plus de doux chuchotements sensuels dans ses oreilles.

Elle l'avait brisé.

Il la détestait, la _haïssait_ pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

La douleur était affreuse, et elle le déchirait de l'intérieur. La toute dernière chose qu'il ait eu dans ce monde venait de lui être retirée. Ses amis ne comptait plus, il n'en avait plus aucun. Ses possessions étaient sans valeur - il avait assez d'argent pour toutes les racheter une centaine de fois.

Il n'avait plus rien.

Et maintenant, la frustration le dévorait et consumait ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui.

Dans sa fureur, sa soif de vengeance, sa colère, il s'était plongé dans ses études, à la recherche d'un moyen de _la_ surpasser en puissance, d'avoir un jour sa revanche sur _elle_. Il avait découvert de nombreuses connaissances noires et oubliées, pour la plupart dans les petites bibliothèques perdues qu'il avait découvert dans les sombres couloirs du château de Poudlard.

Sortilèges, charmes et autres utiles malédictions, tout se trouvait classé avec le plus grand soin.

Il avait trouvé un bon nombre de livres dans les grandes salles ou menait les autres embranchements de l'antichambre, des objets façonnés par la magie noire, et des portes fermées à clef qu' il avait passé des nuits entières à essayer d'ouvrir. La connaissance était devenue son obsession, surpassant de loin Hermione en ardeur.

Qu'avait il à redouter? Il n' avait strictement plus rien à perdre, seulement de la puissance a gagné.

Dumbledore semblait inquiet à son sujet, McGonagall fronçait des sourcils lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs. Le vieil homme savait que quelque chose n'allait pas ; il était clairvoyant comme à son habitude. McGonagall le savait du directeur, elle grappillait de lui chaque morceau d'information qu'elle pouvait comme une petite chienne après tout. Mais les autres professeurs, totalement dénué de toute perspicacité comme toujours, le félicitait, l'inondait par leurs compliments.

Il s'efforçait de devenir meilleur, meilleur qu' _elle. _

Et un jour, oui, un jour il franchirait le miroir, et obtiendrait sa vengeance. Ils passeraient à nouveau à l'acte, et il la prendrait enfin contre le mur, brutalement.

Mais pas encore. Il n'allait pas se plonger dans l'inconnu avec si peu de puissance. Il ne perdrait pas. Pas contre elle.

-----------------------------------------------

S'extirpant d'un pas hors du passage, Harry pressa son pied contre le bois et fit glissé la porte qui se referma derrière lui dans un long gémissement sonore. Après s'être lancé un sortilège de désillusion, il s'en éloigna rapidement en direction de la salle sur demande.

Il déposa toutes ses futures nouvelles lectures dans la pièce, à l'abri loin des regards indiscrets. Il ne pouvait pas les prendre avec lui jusque dans la tour de Gryffondor sans qu'elles ne soient découvertes. Tonks fouillait la moindre de ses affaires, c'était désormais un fait, et il le savait.

L'ordre tout entier le traitait avec des pincettes, et l'observait comme s' il pouvait éclater à tout moment.

Harry, en dépit de la prophétie, avait été mis a l'écart de l'ordre "... dans l'intérêt de votre santé mentale."

Bien entendu, Ron et Hermione y avaient été admis, mais ils refusaient de lui révéler quoi que ce soit. Au début, il s'était passablement énervé, se sentant comme trahit. Mais par la suite, il avait reconnut devant eux qu'il s'agissait là de la décision la plus sage. Ceux-ci avaient transmis son comportement à l'ordre, ainsi que son 'état mental'. Il leurs avait montré ce qu'il voulait, lui, qu'ils voient, et espérait bien alors influencer l'opinion que l'ordre avait de lui.

Ce petit manège avait duré un certain temps, mais Hermione, très probablement jalouse de l'ascension de ses notes et soupçonneuse vis à vis de son association avec les autres maisons avait manifestement dit quelque chose à l'ordre. L'avoir surpris errant dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit ne l'avait que d'avantage alertée.

Tout cela avait conduit à la confiscation de sa cape d'invisibilité et a l'assignation de Tonks à de "petit tours de garde". Sous sa forme d'étudiante, elle le collait comme une sangsue partout où il allait. Bien qu'elle soit une Auror, Harry parvenait facilement à la perdre lorsqu'il se déplaçait dans le château. N'ayant reçut aucune réprimande de Dumbledore, il en avait déduit que la jeune métamorphomage était trop fière pour admettre son échec.

Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Être vu était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre. Ses gardes chiourmes étaient déjà bien trop soupçonneux à son goût.

Ils avaient fait de gros efforts pour essayer de lui parler, d ' obtenir des information sur son état. Tonks le questionnait aux moments les plus incongrus, ou entamait d'absurdes discussions avec lui, dans l'espoir de lui faire révéler ses pensées. Hermione, malgré qu'elle ait courut voir Dumbledore pour tout lui rapporter et partager avec lui ses inquiétudes, lui parlait toujours comme si rien ne s'était produit entre eux.

Ron, c'était un soulagement, était trop stupide et limité d'esprit pour faire quoi que ce soit d' utile, ses propres questionnements étant systématiquement interrompus aux moindre mentions de 'Quidditch' ou de 'nourriture'.

Ce fut donc avec une grande surprise qu'il sentit brusquement qu'il était suivi.

Regardant derrière lui, il ne vit rien. Le septième étage était totalement vide, les inquiétantes armures étaient toujours immobiles, les portraits dormaient tous paisiblement.

Une cape d'invisibilité, très probablement la sienne.

Se focalisant un peu plus sur les alentours, il finit par l'apercevoir, une Tonks assez nerveuse essayant de son mieux d'échapper à son angle de vision, silencieusement serrée contre le mur.

Harry réussit tout juste à se retenir de la maudire sur place. Il allait être très sérieusement exposé s'il n'agissait pas. Même si la magie de la salle sur commande était puissante, elle ne pouvait pas refuser un ordre direct du directeur de Poudlard.

Elle devait être mise sous silence... mais comment ?

Il pouvait lui lancer un Oubliette, mais Dumbledore en identifierait les traces d'un simple scan passif de legilimencie. Elle devait surement lui faire un rapport toutes les vingt quatre heures, et cela n'était pas assez long pour que l'esprit s'en remette complètement.

Non, elle devait retenir cette information volontairement.

Une idée le frappa quasi instantanément.

Il bifurqua de son chemin initial et pris un raccourci menant au quatrième étage, où il savait que Rusard patrouillait.

--------------------------------------------

Tonks observa silencieusement sa filature s'éloigner, à son grand soulagement.

Harry avait beaucoup grandit au cours de l'année, atteignant une taille respectable ainsi qu'une certaine carrure. Ses cheveux étaient aussi sales que jamais, et ses yeux n' étaient plus cachés derrière les lunettes rondes. Il était tout simplement furieusement séduisant, et le montrait.

Elle l'avait déjà vu en compagnie de plusieurs filles, et Tonks était sur, à voir la façon qu'elles avaient eu de le regarder, qu'il y avait eu plus qu'une simple amitié dans leurs discussions .

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir jalouse.

Mais quel que soit les efforts qu'elle déployait pour s'approcher du groupe, ils devenaient tous subitement muets dés l'instant même qu'elle parvenait à les entendre. Quelque chose était en train de se passer avec le survivant, et elle comptait bien découvrir quoi.

Tout en accélérant son allure pour se rapprocher d' Harry, elle repensa à son comportement de ces derniers mois

Le sixième année charmait constamment des personnes auquel il n'avait jamais parler auparavant, se faisait de nombreux nouveaux amis, et souriait de son sourire superficiel. Il offrait des cadeaux aux influents, et se fabriquait des alliés à partir de ses anciens ennemis. Cela semblait tout à fait émouvant, le brave Gryffondor se montrait courageux malgré les événements et parvenait à se faire de nouveaux amis, conquérant les frontières séparant les maisons.

Mais Tonks était une métamorphomage, et les apparences avaient toujours été sa spécialité, qu'elles soient physiques ou non. Elle avait appris à étudier les gens, à mesurer et déchiffrer leurs actions au cas où elle devait un jour prendre leur forme. Elle était ainsi arriver à la très choquante conclusion qu' Harry Potter était un Serpentard manipulateur et gluant.

Il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, bien sur. L'Ordre l'avait formé et entraîné au square Grimmauld pendant ses vacances d'été. Harry y avait été parfaitement normal excepté le petit sourire triste et absent ornant son visage, un reste de la mort de Sirius.

Quelque chose lui était arrivé au cours de l'année.

Montant les marches, un charme d'amortissement à ses pieds, elle l'observa tandis qu'il traversait le vestibule.

Un petit bruit sourd et répété attira son attention alors qu'elle le suivait. Regardant autour d'elle, elle repéra immédiatement une forme se déplacer dans un coin de son champ de vision. Accrochés à une armature squelettique d'un transparent étrangement lumineux, deux yeux jaunes la dévisageait.

Miss Teigne.

Et là où se trouvait Miss Teigne, Rusard n'était jamais loin.

Se retournant vers sa filature, elle jura silencieusement. Il avait disparu.

Le bruit sourd et intermittent augmenta peu a peu, et elle se retrouva à chercher du regard un placard à balai pour s'y cacher. Auror ou pas, elle était toujours sous sa couverture d'étudiante ici, et sujette à toutes les détentions pouvant lui être infligées.

Repérant ce qu'elle cherchait quelques mètres plus loin, elle se réfugia à l'intérieur a l'instant même où Rusard arrivait d'un coin du couloir.

Après l'avoir refermée silencieusement, elle recula de quelques pas de la porte. Cependant, après quelques instants à peine, elle rencontra quelque chose derrière elle.

Deux bras serpentèrent autour de son torse, la serrant étroitement contre leur possesseur, un chuchotement souffla dans son oreille.

« Ne bouge pas, et reste tranquille! » ordonna la voix masculine, son souffle chaud lui caressant doucement le cou.

Elle se tortilla dans ses bras et leva les yeux, rencontrant une paire de beaux yeux verts.

« Harry? » demanda t' elle, confuse. Un petit fredonnement confirma ses soupçons. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se libérer cependant, Rusard s'approcha de la porte, son ombre clairement visible dans le petit espace sous la porte.

Retenant son souffle, debout derrière l'embrasure de la porte, elle se rappela toutes les fois ou elle avait dut échapper à de véritables courses poursuites avec le gardien, un sport allant généralement de pair avec ses escapades nocturnes en compagnie de ses petits amis... c'était le bon temps. Tout ça lui manquait, les fêtes-partie, les escapades sauvages auquel elles donnaient lieu, l'agréable ivresse de leurs soirées dans la tour d'astronomie...

Une main se glissant sous sa longue robe la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle trembla au contact de la chair chaude qui se fraya un chemin jusque sous son chemisier, caressant doucement son estomac .

Elle se secoua pour sortir de la stupeur l'ayant provisoirement immobilisée et lutta contre la main serrée qui la maintenait en place, faisant un peu de bruit.

« Il y a quelqu'un la dedans...? » Grogna la voix de Rusard de l'autre côté de la porte. Tonks s'immobilisa à nouveau, forcé de supporter l'intrusion.

Elle grinça des dents, car l'autre main se glissa également dans ses vêtements, atteignant le bas de ses reins, frottant sa peau un peu moite. Elles serpentèrent partout sur sa peau, se lovant autour d'elle, lorsqu' une bouche se déposa contre son cou, suçant légèrement.

Les mains remontèrent, de même que les baisers mordants, se déplaçant jusqu'à son menton. Elle essaya, elle _essaya_, elle essaya de partir, mais son corps semblait le vouloir, vouloir être consumé.

Qu'était donc entré en Harry ? Il n'avait jamais été comme ç...

Ses pensées s'évanouirent quand une main épousa la forme ronde de son sein, le serrant légèrement. Elle haleta, surprise, avant de se taire aussitôt. Qu'était-elle sensée faire ? C'était soit être attrapé par Rusard, soit être _dévorée_ par ce... ce Serpentard. Ce charmeur de serpent...

Une main se glissa dans ses culottes, empoignant ses fesses. Se raidissant au contact, son souffle restait comme coincé dans sa gorge tandis que les baisers descendaient plus bas, autour de sa mâchoire, vers le bas de son cou. Les mains se resserrèrent encore, avant de parcourir à nouveau son corps de caresses.

Ce... serpent, cette _chose _l'avait eue et elle perdait, elle se donnait à... mais... mais c'était si _bon. _Mais il était si jeune... et, et...

Son argument se volatilisa au loin lorsque la venimeuse bouche atteignit la base de sa gorge, les mains se glissant tout autour de sa poitrine, la malaxant frénétiquement.

Elle poussa un léger gémissement, et fit une dernière et faible protestation.

« Har... Harry... n... ne fait pas ça... » Elle fut réduit au silence par une bouche écrasant ses lèvres, rencontrant sa langue.

Hoh... c'était tellement bon. Sa langue chaude se mêla à la sienne, tourbillonnant dans sa bouche, jouant avec le piano de ses dents, s'enroulant avec sa propre langue... un long et vibrant sifflement entra directement en elle, un tintement de plaisir parcourut sa gorge, les vibrations entrant au plus profond d'elle...

Elle se sentit tombée comme dans un vide, ailleurs ... comment avait il appris ça? Il n' était qu' encore tout juste un en-... un autre sifflement, un... un serpent, le... il était un Fourchelang, c'était ça, il, c'était des... _Hisssss_

Ses doigts accélérèrent leurs mouvements, continuant leur chemin sur elle...

_Hissss_

... elle sentie ses genoux faiblir, délirant légèrement par manque d'oxygène...

_Hissss_

... tout était si bon, et ces doigts qui allaient encore plus loin...

_Hissss_

... le monde tout autour d'elle se renversait en tourbillonnant mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, juste encore un peu... juste un peu plus...

Et tout s'arrêta.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent a la volée. Les mains étaient absentes, son chemisier déboutonné et sa longue robe en désordre.

Où était-il ?

Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, respirant fortement.

La porte était ouverte, et elle aperçut le flottement d'un manteau avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Il était partit.

Une Nymphadora Tonks vidée glissa jusqu'au plancher, frustrée. Elle frappa son poing contre le sol.

Qu'il soit maudit.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry s'éloigna du cabinet aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait, exalté par son succès.

Il se dirigea vers la grosse Dame, enlevant sa cape et donnant le mot de passe avant d'entrer.

Harry avait repris sa cape et s'était assuré que Tonks garde sa bouche fermée au sujet de l'incident. L'Auror n'oserait jamais mentionné son escapade de la nuit passée à Dumbledore. Le faire ramènerait à la surface de sa mémoire des souvenirs de lui _la brutalisant_, des souvenirs puissants que Dumbledore détecterait aussitôt, ses faibles boucliers activés ou non. Tonks le savait parfaitement.

Elle le devait, de toute façon. Elle lui avait enseigné l' Occlumencie pendant l'été.

-----------------------------------------------

En s'habillant le lendemain, il ébouriffa à nouveau ses cheveux et descendit pour déjeuner.

Harry arriva exprès en retard - Dumbledore n'aurait pas put le voir au milieu de la foule des étudiants arrivant juste avant la sonnerie. Il devait avoir la confirmation que son secret était en sûreté.

Il risqua un regard sur Dumbledore une fois qu'il fut sûr que le vieil homme le regardait.

Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire.

Bien, Tonks avait gardé le silence.

Prenant un siège près du milieu de la table, il lissa sa longue robe et s'attela à remplir son assiette.

Il fixa son attention sur la métamorphomage, il l'a vit parlée avec Hermione. Rencontrant son regard, elle se mit à rougir violemment et regarda ailleurs, remuant légèrement. Un sourire sadique anima ses lèvres.

Saisissant le gobelet devant lui, il inspecta du regard l' aspect de la sorcière , il n'avait pas réellement put le faire dans l'obscurité du placard à balai. Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, et peau crémeuse. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à ... _Jamie_.

Mais elle n'était même pas comparable.

Tonks avait été trop faible dans ses mains, trop facilement menée et soumise. Tout comme cette stupide Poufsouffle, Abbot. Après son alter-égo, il avait rechercher avec ardeur quelque chose de comparable.

Mais il avait échoué.

Le plaisir, le lien entre eux, ce feu... il était inégalé.

Elle l'avait complètement ruiné, il ne pouvait plus trouver la moindre satisfaction de n'importe qui que ce soit d'autre. Hannah avait été un misérable ver de terre, a l'orgasme précoce et qui s'était aussitôt après affalé comme un poisson mou.

De même pour toutes les autres qu'il avait essayé. Il avait dû effectuer tout le travail, tandis qu'elles se reposaient là presque inutilement. Aucune d'elles n'avait eu la poigne et l'ardeur qu'avait Jamie. Elle s'adaptait parfaitement a lui, ils étaient parfait ensemble.

Mais elle l'avait laisser tomber.

Il trembla de fureur, sa magie réagissant avec ses émotions. Il senti une sensation de tintement au bout de ses doigts, mais il l'ignora. La petite putain avait osé l'abandonner.

Sans aucun doute dansait elle quelque part avec un quelconque bâtard inutile, souriant d'un de ses sourires fantomatiques, jouant avec lui comme d'une flûte dans ses mains. Ah, comme il aurait souhaité l'étouffer... envelopper ses mains autour de sa gorge et la maudire dans l'oubli.

Son gobelet vibra, le jus de potiron se balançant dangereusement à ses bords.

Mais elle était _forte_. Un bourgeon de Dark Lady, Jamie était une chienne impitoyable, tout comme Bellatrix Lestrange, qu'elle avait torturée et éviscérée au ministère l'année précédente. La reine de la Maison de Serpentard, elle torturait ses camarades de maison, les manœuvrant, jouant avec eux en les poussant tous les uns contre les autres.

_Exactement comme elle l'a fait avec toi..._

Il resserra sa poigne sur le gobelet.

Il allait devenir plus fort. La prendre, l'écraser dans ses mains...

Les plats vibraient a leur tour, et ses camarades de table le regardèrent curieusement, ses yeux semblant comme fixer l'infini, un étrange reflet en eux.

Oui... Il allait retourner son petit jeu contre elle. Il allait avoir besoin de puissance... celle de la battre... de la faire payer.

La magie d' Harry afflua dans son bras, et il écrasa le gobelet d'or dans sa main, le liquide se déversant sur la table.

_Elle sera sienne_


	3. Désirs et marchandages

**Ndt: Cette histoire est une traduction d'une fanfiction anglophone imaginée et écrite par Amerision.**

---------------------

**Chapitre 2 : Désirs et marchandages**

---------------------

Harry se trouvait debout devant le miroir, l'objet de son obsession, de sa ruine.

La surface du verre ondulait doucement en de nombreuses petites dunes a travers lesquelles il pouvait voir le monde de son égal et opposé, à première vue parfaitement identique au sien – si ce n'est que la salle était vide, exempte de la personne qu' Harry désirait ardemment y voir.

Tout cela faisait bien trop longtemps, supposa t' il. Maintenant deux mois qu' il n' avait pas eu le moindre contact avec elle. Sa colère s'était d'une manière ou d'une autre apaisée, mais sa résolution demeurait intacte. Le moment venu, Jamie le paierait très cher.

Il en rêvait souvent, rétracter ses doigts rugueux autour de sa gorge si délicieusement lisse, soyeuse et dénudée, y provoquer de belles contusions pourprées... incruster cette cruelle forme sur sa peau de porcelaine, la marquer comme sienne.

C'était un rêve dont il rejouait sans cesse le scénario dans son esprit, le modifiant, l'altérant, le corrigeant encore et encore chaque jour et chaque nuit.

Une fois réduite à de pitoyable halètement, il lui refuserait l'accès a l' oxygène tant désiré, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes, la noyant dans ses baisers... la crainte, la crainte envahirait ses yeux verts, l'impuissance qu'elle lui avait toujours imposé, le dominant puis l'abandonnant dans l'obscurité.

Alors il la prendrait avec violence, sans remords, la forçant a ramper sur le sol, lui refusant toute mort libératrice jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en décide ainsi, qu'il ne s'estime quitte.

Si cela arrivait un jour.

Vraiment, c'était quelque chose d' affreusement ironique, il la tuerait en pleine passion, de la même façon qu' elle en avait fait pour lui.

C'était, après tout, sa faute. C'était elle qui lui avait fait ça. Et ce qui monte finit toujours par redescendre tôt ou tard.

Posant une dernière fois ses mains contre la surface froide du miroir, il appuya légèrement dessus dans le maigre espoir qu'il le laisse passer à travers.

L'imposant cadre en or se contenta d'osciller tout aussi légèrement en arrière, insensible à ses efforts.

Rien.

Harry en enleva ses mains et recentra son attention sur le grand livre a ses pieds .

Chaque nuit, il essayait de passer à travers, étudiant minutieusement son aspect, fouillant à sa recherche la bibliothèque, la section interdite, et les nombreux livres qui tapissaient les salles auxquels menait l'antichambre.

Des quelques salles qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir, il était tombé sur ce livre en particulier, une encyclopédie des plus anciens artefacts magiques et de leurs utilisations.

Vieilli et usé, seul un sortilège de conservation empêchait ses pages de tomber en poussière.

« ..._le miroir du Rised est une pièce d'un plus grand ensemble de travaux réalisés par Cléopâtre l' Enchanteresse. Obnubilée par elle même, la reine d'Egypte construisit neuf de ces miroirs, chacun d'entre eux la reflétant sous différents aspects. _

_Des neuf, seul trois ont été retrouvés et classifiés :_

_Le miroir du Risèd – révèle à ceux qui le contemple leurs désirs les plus profonds_

_Le miroir de Ruepal – révèle à ceux qui le contemple leurs plus grandes peurs_

_Le miroir de l'Esoppo - révèle à ceux qui le contemple leurs égal opposé_

_Tous ont potentiellement le pouvoir de plonger celui qui s'y observe dans la folie, comme l'a montrer la santé mentale chancelante de Cléopâtre dans les dernières années de sa vie... » _

Ses yeux descendirent rapidement sur une remarque gribouillée à la hâte au bas de la page.

« ..._Actuellement recherché, le miroir de l'Esoppo disparu de son emplacement plusieurs années de cela au cours de la rébellion de gobelins de 995, lieu où il était gardé à des fins d'études par des Sorciers Romain installés en Angleterre à la frontière Écossaise. Leurs recherches ne furent jamais achevées, mais furent néanmoins publiées quelques décennies plus tard dans un des derniers recueils d' expérimentations de magie noire du nom de Magicus. »_

Jetant un regard sur le miroir, il n' y avait aucun doute quant à qui l'avait volé et conservé ici sous bonne garde 'par précaution'.

En 995, Poudlard était déjà presque achevé, et les fondateurs au sommet de leur puissance. Ils n'avaient sans doute eu aucun problème à maintenir les potentiellement dangereux miroirs dans la forteresse récemment construite.

Mais ce recueil ? Ce Magicus ?

Il allait devoir mettre les mains dessus d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sans aucun doute s'agissait-il d'un objet rare et interdit, colporté de mains en mains par des gens comme Barjow et Beurk.

Mais comment allait-il faire pour quitter le château ?

..............................

Le sortilège d'oubli était vraiment une magie des plus utiles.

_« Oubliette_! »

Ron clignota des yeux pendant un moment, son visage se vidant de toute expression en quelques secondes.

« Tu n'as pas vu passer Harry Potter. Harry Potter était en train de dormir dans son dortoir durant la nuit entière et tu perds ton temps à patrouiller dans les couloirs à sa recherche. » réfléchissant un court instant, il ajouta, « Et tu trouves qu' Hermione est une petite salope fouineuse et laide et que tu mérites mieux. Lavande par exemple. »

Quittant un Ron Weasley l'air totalement désorienté debout dans le vestibule, Harry s'éloigna rapidement avant que le roux ne puisse reprendre ses esprits.

Mais il ne soutenait tout simplement pas la comparaison avec la malédiction de l'Imperium. Le sortilège d'oubli, bien que capable de créer des souvenirs et de faire de subtiles suggestions, n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de l'Impardonnable.

C'était une honte qu' il ne puisse pas réellement le lancer.

Liés aux boucliers magiques de Poudlard se trouvait des alarmes qui dépistaient l' utilisation d'un impardonnable où de tout autres puissants sorts de magie noire, repérant leurs signatures. Le Ministère avait tenté de reproduire une telle chose, mais avait manqué de puissance nécessaire à leur maintien sur un secteur aussi grand.

Mais il était possible de se dissocier des alarmes. Tout ce dont vous aviez besoin était un simple enchantement basé sur une copie de votre signature. Cependant, déceler votre propre signature magique était notoirement difficile, et habituellement effectué auprès d'un magasin de baguette magique. Le subtil Ollivander enregistrait même des copies des signatures de ses clients en utilisant divers sortilèges au cours du processus de sélection de ses baguettes magique.

Harry n'avait ni une telle connaissance de ces sortilèges ni le moyen de l'acquérir, car ils étaient maintenus confidentiels pour prévenir toute levée des sortilèges de détections.

Il doutait pouvoir s'introduire clandestinement dans le ministère comme la dernière fois

Mais s'il le pouvait... cela rendrait les choses tellement plus faciles.

Rectifier les mémoires de Ron et d' Hermione chaque fois qu'ils partaient à sa recherche lorsqu'ils remarquaient qu'il n'était pas en train de dormir était un véritable fardeau. Il n'aurait qu'à simplement les mettre sous l'Imperium.

Quoique non, Dumbledore le découvrirait lors de leur prochaine réunion. Le directeur était notoirement observateur, et détecterait le subtile changement de leur comportement presque immédiatement.

Qu'importe, il pourrait toujours l'utiliser sur certains des petits joueurs du château de Poudlard.

Peut-être pourrait-il obtenir sa signature indirectement ?

..............................

"_Alohomora_!"

Les portes de la bibliothèque se déverrouillèrent dans un petit 'clic'.

De quelques gestes de sa baguette magique sur la porte, il s'assura du silence des charnières.

Après qu'une brève lueur ait entouré le fer rouillé, il agrippa la longue poignée en bronze et l'actionna, tirant pour ouvrir la porte.

Le gémissement caractéristique accompagnant d'habitude les lourdes portes mal entretenues de l'entrée n'eut pas lieu, une nécessité après le couvre-feu.

Glissant à l'intérieur, il alluma sa baguette magique et se fraya un passage à travers l'obscurité de la bibliothèque. Passant devant l'accueil, il se dirigea vers la section des référencements, où se trouvaient classifié tout les registres. Arrivant devant l'étagère, il en parcourut le bas-côté.

"... Arrestations…Baptêmes…Cheminées…Gobelins…Ministère…"

Il prit le livre bleu sur l'étagère et l'ouvrit, consultant l'index.

"Département de Détection de la Magie..."

Trouvant la page, il tourna rapidement les pages jusqu'à elle, avant de la lire.

"..._Le Département de Détection de la Magie fut, avec le Bureau des Utilisations Inappropriées de la Magie, intégrée au Département de la Justice Magique en 1984 pour économiser les fonds alloués. L'actuel Directeur du Département est Amelia Bones, élue en 1982, remplaçant Bartemius Croupton, transféré avant son décès au Département de la Coopération Magique."_

Il n'était pas marqué les noms des anciens Directeurs du Département. Peut-être pouvait-il chercher dans les précédentes éditions ?

Remettant le livre à sa place, il se dirigea vers le coin le plus au sud de la salle, la section où était marqué 'ARCHIVES'.

Marchant entre les grandes étagères de bois à l'aspect miteux, il approcha l'extrémité de la bibliothèque. Le mur du fond de celle-ci était tapissé d' archives. Mille ans d'informations périmés.

Les alentours ici était sensiblement plus sombres, manquant de fenêtres pour permettre au clair de lune d'y entrer. C'était presque le noir total. Renforçant son 'Lumos', il chercha le livre.

Chaque étagère était munie d' une étiquette indiquant l'année sur lesquels portaient les livres. Commençant par le coin gauche d'où il se trouvait, il passa un millénaire de registres, enjambant siècle après siècle de l' année où l'école avait été fondée jusqu'à celle précédant le présent.

Il devait trouver 1983, l'année avant la fusion. S'arrêtant à la bonne étagère, il recula pour la parcourir du regard, repérant le Registre du Ministère à son sommet.

Après avoir fait glisser une échelle proche, il mit sa baguette magique entre ses dents et grimpa un à un les échelons, patiemment. Atteignant le sommet, il s'empara du livre, avant de le déposer sur l'un des échelons plats de l'échelle.

Une fois le livre poussiéreux grand ouvert et l'index une nouvelle fois consulté, il renversa finalement les pages jusqu'à la bonne.

"...**Département de Détection de la Magie**

_Ce département, situé dans le Corridor d' Application de la Loi au niveau deux, est chargé de garder trace des signatures magiques et de détecter toutes infractions grâce à celles-ci. Après quoi il en informe le Bureau des Utilisations Inappropriées de la Magie, bureau également chargé de l'application des lois en cas d'utilisation de la magie par un mineur enregistrée par les systèmes de surveillance du Département._

_Le Département est essentiellement composé d' un vaste système de surveillance mentionnés ci-dessus ainsi que d' archives des signatures magiques de chaque sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne magique. Il est dirigé par Adam Davis depuis 1968."_

Adam Davis ?

Il avait été Mangemort, et avait sans doute été positionné là par Voldemort pour brouiller toutes les signatures de ses servants, diminuant très tôt leurs chance d'être capturé.

Mais n'y avait-il pas une Préfète de Serpentard du nom de Tracey Davis ?

Oui, il était en effet fort possible qu'il obtienne sa signature indirectement...

..............................

Quittant la bibliothèque, Harry ferma rapidement la porte derrière lui, ôtant le sortilège d'amortissement avant de partir.

Activant la carte du maraudeur, il balaya Poudlard du regard à la recherche d'éventuelles patrouilles de Préfets ou de Professeurs.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient retirés dans leur lit. Le professeur Chourave se trouvait près de l'entrée du dortoir des Serpentard, et Rogue était dans ses quartiers... avec Malefoy ?

Intrigué, Harry changea magiquement la carte pour une vue plus détaillée des cachots.

Les points représentant `Drago Malefoy' et `Severus Rogue' étaient actuellement l'un au dessus de l'autre, dans la chambre à coucher du Maitre des Potions, remuant en une série de mouvements rapide.

_Oh..._

Légèrement dégouté, Harry descendit vers l'entrée des cachots.

On trouvait toujours de quoi faire chanter dans les endroits les plus improbables.

..............................

Harry se trouvait debout, invisible, observant calmement Malefoy remonter les escaliers des cachots, le souffle profond et le visage rougit. De la sueur perlait sur son front et ses vêtements avaient l'air un peu humide.

Comme il passait l'endroit où se trouvait Harry, celui-ci enleva sa cape d'invisibilité, la laissant tomber sur le plancher.

Enjambant le tissu miroitant, il se déplaça derrière Malefoy avant de sournoisement lui infliger un violent coup dans le dos, lui faisant heurter le mur.

Le Serpentard aux cheveux blond laissa échapper un cri aigu et s'effondra par terre. Empoignant sa robe, Harry le souleva contre le mur, l'amenant visage contre visage.

Le front de Malefoy était salement coupé, de même que sa lèvre. Le sang coulait jusqu' en bas de son visage tandis qu'il luttait pour se dégager.

Ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il vit son attaquant, et il pesta immédiatement un grognement de colère.

"Potter ! Je vais te - "

Harry le réduisit au silence d'un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Malefoy se recourba, haletant à la recherche d'air.

Sans lui laisser de pause, Harry serra d'une main le cou de Malefoy et le remis contre le mur. Le Sang-Pur lutta faiblement, visage bleuit. Ses tentatives de se dégager devinrent de moins en moins forte au fur et a mesure que le manque d'air noyait ses sens.

L'observant d'un sourire sadique, Harry libéra sa prise et se recula.

Malefoy tomba par terre, plié en deux. Il respira bruyamment d'un ton rauque, les mains sur son cou meurtri.

Le retournant d'un coup de pied, Harry le pétrifia jusqu'au bras. Le garçon se gela immédiatement, cessant ses mouvements pathétiques.

Le laissant là, Harry se retourna pour remuer sa baguette magique autour de lui, murmurant une incantation. L'air miroita légèrement, avant de revenir à la normale.

Se retournant à nouveau vers son captif, il s'approcha de Malefoy. Son corps était affalé comme un pantin sur le plancher en pierre glacé, la tête levée vers le plafond. Son torse se soulevait toujours convulsivement, s'efforçant d'y amener l'air. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, son regard brillait toujours dans la direction d' Harry.

Harry se contenta simplement d'observer d'un air fixe le Serpentard se remplir de haine, les torches derrière lui couvrant Malefoy de son ombre. Une minute entière passa avant qu' Harry ne brise le silence.

"Alors dis- moi Drago... es-tu un mignon?"

"Un quoi?" bafouilla Malefoy, rougissant.

Harry sourit.

"Oh tu sais, un mignon. Un sodomite si tu préfère. Ne t' inquiète pas, le couloir est complètement insonorisé. C'est juste entre toi et moi."

Les yeux de Malefoy fixèrent Harry d'un air horrifié, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de ce dernier. Il s'approcha a nouveau, se collant presque nez a nez avec l'adolescent.

"Est ce que papa met libre cours à ses pulsions avec toi la nuit ? Ou bien peut-être ton oncle Sevie alors?"

Voyant l'expression coupable du garçon, il baissa la voix, se serrant de plus en plus près du corps de Malefoy.

"Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu... vous les Sang-Purs êtes vraiment à fond dans l'inceste, n'est ce pas ?" chuchota Harry d'un faux air d'émerveillement.

Se redressant, il fit à Malefoy un petit acquiescement de la tête d'un air entendu et s'éloigna. Le garçon tremblait tandis qu'il essayait de libérer ses bras et ses jambes. Son visage était cramoisi par la fureur et l'embarras.

"Je ne suis pas gai!" cria t' il d'un ton perçant, livide.

Harry s'arrêta dans son mouvement. La tête légèrement penchée de côté, il se retourna, apposant sur son visage une expression innocente.

"Bien entendu que tu ne l'es pas. Mais ce serait vraiment dommage si le monde magique... " Harry serra sa baguette magique contre sa tempe avant d'en faire sortir un filament argenté. "... tombait sur un souvenir d'un garçon ressemblant trait pour trait à Drago Malefoy en train de prendre du bon temps avec le Maître des Potions en personne?"

Malefoy pâli, son visage blanchissant comme une craie.

D'un sourire exultant de victoire, Harry se recula, écartant de quelques centimètres le faux brin de souvenir de son visage.

"Une preuve irréfutable, tu ne crois pas ? Ce serait si _préjudiciable_ pour ta famille... Je me dis que tu ne voudrais pas voir ceci faire l'objet d'une _fuite_ à la Gazette du Sorcier... Je n'ai pas raison?"

Malefoy hocha la tête comme il put, toujours plaquer sur le plancher, le désespoir miroitant dans ses yeux.

"Bien, dans ce cas, tu va devoir faire quelque chose pour moi. Sinon, je pourrais devenir _maladroit_... " Harry appuya légèrement sur son entrejambe, entraînant un cri de douleur de la part du Serpentard, "... et _laisser tomber_ ceci dans les mains de Rita Skeeter. Nous sommes d'accord?"

Grinçant des dents contre la douleur, Malefoy inclina la tête, jetant un regard de haine sur son tortionnaire.

"Excellent. Maintenant... as-tu jamais entendu parler de _Magicus _? »

---------------------

**Nda**: Ce chapitre a été en majorité utilisé pour faire avancer l'intrigue. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry rendra une petit visite à Tracey Davis dans le prochain chapitre...


	4. Un soupçon de persuasion…

**Ndt: Cette histoire est une traduction d'une fanfiction anglophone imaginée et écrite par Amerision.**

**NdA :** Merci à DarkLordRostam et à Swimdraconian pour m'avoir aider a construire la trame principale et pour leurs afflux d' idées.

-----------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : Un soupçon de persuasion…

-----------------------------------------------

« Harry ? »

Le sorcier aux cheveux de jais se détourna du panneau d'affichage et regarda sa camarade de Maison à la chevelure touffu.

« Oui Hermione ? » demanda t'il avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

« Pourquoi regarde-tu les Horaires de patrouille des préfets ? Tu n'est pas, eh bien, un préfet… »

Harry réprima son envie de lui jeter un sort. Il fallait toujours qu'elle la ramène sur le sujet… qu'elle mette l'accent sur le mot « Préfet ». C'était, après tout, la seule chose qu' Hermione avait de plus qu' Harry ces jours çi –La reine installée sur le trône de meilleur élève de Poudlard depuis tant d' années s'étant révélée... détrônable.-- Enfin, ça et sa vie amoureuse.

Mais Harry était plus que déterminé à changer ça aussi.

Tout en appliquant un faux sourire sur son visage, il prépara sa réponse.

« Oh, je me demandais juste où et quand Ron et toi alliez vous précipitez dans un placard à balai… »répondit il en remuant les sourcils.

Hermione mordit à l'hameçon et se mit a rougir, jetant un regard à Ron… qui était pour sa part occuper à en jeter une bonne demi-douzaine sur Lavande Brown. Se raidissant, elle retourna en trombe vers la table des Gryffondor pour l'y invectiver.

Ce douloureux sujet, Hermione y était de plus en plus confronter ces temps çi. Sortilèges d'oubli après sortilèges d'oubli, les suggestions qui en découlaient avaient rendus Ron désespérément épris de Lavande.

Harry, quant à lui, n'y accordait pas la moindre importance. Du moment que cela pouvait occuper Hermione, il était satisfait. Ron était trop stupide pour qu'on soit en colère contre lui très longtemps, et se contentait généralement de suivre les ordres d' Hermione. Harry trouvait d'ailleurs qu'en un sens, il rendait service au rouquin.

Mais surtout, cela lui avait permis de mettre un terme à leurs incessantes intrusions dans ce qui devait rester ses affaires. Ils passaient désormais plus de temps a se disputer qu'a se préoccuper de l'endroit où il pouvait bien disparaître chaque nuit.

Ramenant toute son attention sur la liste, il repris ses recherches.

_« Abbot…Boot…Brocklehurst…Carmichael…Davis…_ »

Déplaçant son regard a coté du nom de la préfète, il mémorisa rapidement le programme de sa prochaine patrouille.

« … _Vendredi… 2 : 45 - 4:15 du matin…_ »

Souriant pour lui même, il retourna à la Table des Gryffindor se joindre a la fadeur du joyeux brouhaha.

..............................

« Professeur Slughorn ? »

Le corpulent Professeur de Potions contourna le chaudron aux épaisses volutes de fumée sur lequel il s'affairait l'instant précèdent.

« Harry mon garçon ! » tonna t'il, enchanté que son plus célèbre apprenti vienne parler avec lui.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire, sortant une boîte d'ananas confis de sa robe avant de la placer sur son bureau. Son propre comportement provoqua chez Harry une petite vague de dégout - il lui rappelait le souvenir dans lequel il avait vu Tom Jédusor exécuter exactement le même geste, lui faisant des demander s'il avait inconsciemment copié le garçon.

« Et avec un cadeau en plus ! Je suis flatté que vous vous intéressiez suffisamment à moi pour connaître mes friandises préférées ! »

Harry inclina légèrement la tête tout en maintenant en place le sourire amical. Ouvrant ses mains, il leva le regard vers l'actuel Directeur de Maison des Serpentard.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose pour le meilleur Professeur de Potions que Poudlard ai jamais eu. »

Slughorn sembla tout particulièrement ravi par cette affirmation. Éclatant d'un rire gras, il réprimanda gentiment Harry.

« Allons allons, Harry, Le Professeur Rogue n'était pas _trop_ mauvais. Mais changeons de sujet. En quoi puis je aider mon étudiant préféré ? Vous êtes pratiquement au sommet de votre classe ! »

Harry remua imperceptiblement, ses pensées dirigées sur le Manuel de Potion usé qu'il s'était mis a utiliser récemment. Essayant de son mieux d'avoir l'air nerveux, il répondit.

« Et bien, j'aurais voulu savoir s'il existe des antidotes rapides pour contrecarrer les Philtres d'amour… »

Les sourcils de Slughorn se levèrent de surprise. Observant attentivement Harry, il répondit.

« Bien entendu oui, il y en a. Mais pourquoi en auriez vous besoin d'un ? »

Harry baissa le regard vers le plancher, jouant le timide.

« Et bien, la Saint Valentin arrive après les vacances de Noël et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je sois préparé… »

Le professeur hocha la tête avec sympathie.

« Oh oui, bien sur. Être célèbre a ses inconvénients après tous… » indiqua Slughorn, une étrange lueur dans ses yeux qui semblèrent observer quelque chose très loin par dessus l'épaule de Harry. Reprenant contenance, il regarda de nouveau son élève. « N'en dites pas plus mon garçon, j'ai exactement la solution qu'il vous faut. »

Se déplaçant vers la réserve au fond de la pièce, Slughorn se dirigea vers l'impressionnant stock de Potion qu'il gardait toujours sous la main.

Dés qu'il fut hors de vue, Harry se glissa sans se précipiter jusqu'au chaudron sans surveillance. Prenant une fiole dans une de ses poches, il en fit sauté le bouchon de liège et la leva au-dessus du breuvage brun-rougeâtre.

« Quelle vitesse ont ses effets, monsieur ? » cria t'il a mi voix tandis qu'il y versait quelques gouttes de peau liquéfiée de boomslang.

La potion réagi rapidement, tournant au vert-foncé en quelques secondes. Puis elle commença à siffler et à fumer à une allure inquiétante.

« L'antidote réagit en quelques secondes, bien que cela fonctionne plus rapidement par contact physique que par ingestion ! » La voix de Slughorn s'éleva de derrière la porte. Harry put l'entendre jurer en trébuchant sur quelque chose.

Jetant un coup d'oeil a coté de lui sur la potion dont les crépitements annonçait l'imminence de son explosion, il se déplaça rapidement vers le côté opposé de la salle de classe.

« Professeur, je crois que la potion va exploser ! »

Slughorn se précipita dehors dans la seconde, l'air dévasté et la robe colorée de plusieurs nouvelles taches. Il écarquilla les yeux en haletant lorsqu'il vit les couleurs tourbillonnant dans le chaudron. Se précipitant sur un récipient voisin, il en versa le contenu entier, une poudre argentée, dans la potion.

Les volutes de fumées s'éteignirent immédiatement, et sa couleur commença à revenir progressivement à sa teinte originelle.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il leva les yeux vers Harry.

« C'était juste. Les ingrédients devaient encore être contaminés… »

Remuant à nouveau le contenu du chaudron, il continua.

« Je dois rester m'occuper de ceci pour encore quelques minutes, Harry. Pensez-vous pouvoir trouver l'antidote vous-même ? Il s' appelle _Capistrum,_ et se trouve sur l'étagère du fond. »

« Je pense, professeur… »

L' homme grassouillet observa Harry l'air rayonnant.

« C'est bien mon garçon. Maintenant assurez-vous juste de rester a l'écart des flaques sur le plancher… »

« D'accord, » le rassura Harry avant de marcher vers la porte.

La pièce était petite, quelques mètres de long et encore moins de large. Les grandes étagères se dressaient sur chaque mur, chacune tapissés de centaines et de centaines de potions. L'air était particulièrement fétide, et le sol une poubelle, recouvert par endroits de nombreuses fioles cassées et des liquides bouillonnant qu'elles contenaient et qu' Harry veilla à éviter.

Se faufilant entre elles, Harry observa frénétiquement toutes les étiquettes, essayant de trouver celle dont il avait besoin.

La repérant seulement quelques secondes plus tard, il pris la fiole à l'apparence innocente et l'a remplaça par celle qu'il avait utilisé un peu plus tôt.

« Comment va la chasse aux potions ? Est ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ? C'est assez en désordre la dedans… » entendit il lui demander la voix de Slughorn en provenance de la salle de classe. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de la réserve.

Se déplaçant vers la gauche, il s'empara rapidement du _Capistrum_ qu'il avait repéré un peu plus tôt et sortit, la main levée.

« Est ce elle, Monsieur ? » demanda t'il sur un ton hésitant.

Slughorn s' arrêta à mi-pas et scruta méticuleusement la fiole.

« Oui, c'est bien ça… bon travail ! » dit il fièrement, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Maintenant, rappelez-vous que seule une petite quantité, pas plus de quelques gouttes, est nécessaire pour annuler les effets de n'importe quel faible philtre d'amour ces belles demoiselles vous auront fait absorber. Les plus forts nécessitent le contenu entier. »

Harry hocha la tête en écoutant son explication, souriant avec reconnaissance. Il savait déjà tout cela.

« Merci de votre aide Professeur! Je ferais mieux d'y allez… doit être présent au dîner… »

Son professeur leva le bras pour prendre une des friandises qu'il avait apportés, qu'il fit partir en l'air jusque dans sa bouche.

« Naturellement, naturellement… il se fait tard après tous… Maintenant, dépêchez vous d'aller rejoindre les autres élèves avant qu'ils ne commencent à manger. Être en retard fait toujours mauvaise impression, vous savez… »

Harry acquiesça rapidement et se dirigea vers l'embrasure de la porte. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, cependant, il entendit Slughorn s'adresser une fois de plus à lui.

« Ça ne fait pas de doute, vous irez loin mon garçon… et à ce moment là, n'oubliez pas le vieux Slughorn, d'accord ? »

Saisissant la poignée, il s' arrêta.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur… je ne vous oublierais pas, » répondit il, grimaçant légèrement un sourire, puis il sortit.

..............................

Harry monta les escaliers pour sortir des cachots, croisant un Severus Rogue ricaneur qui revenait dans ses quartiers.

Adressant au pédophile récemment découvert un sourire poli, il continua, résolu.

S'assurant que le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était hors de vue, il plongea la main dans sa longue robe et en sortit la fiole qu' il s'était donner tant de mal a obtenir.

Passant par le même endroit où il avait rencontré Malefoy a peine quelques jours auparavant, il baissa les yeux tandis que la torche au-dessus de lui jetait une lumière blafarde sur l'étiquette identifiant le mélange à l'air inoffensif.

_Amortentia…_

Le philtre d'amour le plus puissant qui soit, Une rareté dans le monde magique. On ne pouvait le reconnaître que par son éclat nacré, L' Amortentia pouvait disparaître dans n'importe quelle substance.

Tirant sur une mèche du fouillis de ses cheveux, il en extirpa un qu'il laissa tomber dans la fiole, l' observant disparaitre dans une petite émulsion de bulles. Remettant le bouchon en place, il plaça à nouveau la fiole dans sa poche.

D'un coup d'oeil a sa montre, il vérifia l'heure.

19:24.

Ce qui lui laissait… sept heures et cinquante et une minutes avant que Tracey Davis ne débute son itinéraire près de la Grande Salle la haut au quatrième étage.

Il pouvait attendre.

Il n'avait fait qu'attendre la majeure partie de sa vie.

..............................

Arrivant dans la Grande Salle, il pris place à côté de Ron, à l'écart d' Hermione.

Tout deux prenaient le plus grand soin à s'éviter mutuellement tout en portant la plus grande attention aux agissements de l'autre, l'ignorant complètement au passage. Lavande se trouvait à l'une des extrémités de la table, le regard fixé sur Ron avec un air de curiosité.

Les lèvres pincées, il avança le bras pour saisir une aile de poulet d'un plateau à proximité. Remplissant son assiette, il commença a manger.

Un pied se glissant le long de ses jambes retint son attention.

En train de le regarder de l'autre côté de la table se trouvait Ginny Weasley, le visage munit d'un sourire se voulant séduisant. Elle souleva ses épaules d'un air innocent avant de se rétracter, débutant une conversation avec Neville Longbottom.

Tandis qu' il l' observait, il senti une étrange sensation dans un creux de son estomac, celle d'une jalousie qu'il savait anormale.

On aurait dit comme… un _monstre_… en train de rugir.

Observant soupçonneusement son jus de potiron, il approcha discrètement le gobelet près de lui sous la table et y versa quelques gouttes de son antidote, le Capistrum.

Remettant la fiole a sa place, il porta à nouveau le gobelet à ses lèvres, avalant plusieurs longues gorgées. La sensation s'estompa presque instantanément, confirmant ses soupçons.

Ginny l'observait du coin des yeux, momentanément sourde au babillage dont l'inondait Neville. Elle avait une lueur d'espoir, presque même d'obsession, dans ses yeux et son sourire discret se changea en un autre, plus large, de victoire qui donna envie à Harry de la tuer sur place et dans l'instant.

Couronnant le tout, Harry souleva le gobelet dans sa direction, décider à jouer ce petit jeu avec elle pour le moment.

Ginny se mit a rougir de joie et elle se tourna de nouveau vers le garçon potelé assis à côté d' elle, sans la moindre idée de la situation dans laquelle elle venait de se fourrer. De ce qu'elle en savait, Le-garçon-qui-à-survécu lui appartenait corps et âme. Harry n'avait aucune intention de lui prouver le contraire, pour l'instant.

Son tour viendrait plus tard.

Détournant son attention de la fille et de ses complexes, il leva les yeux vers le Directeur, en se demandant dans quelle mesure le vieil homme était t'il au courant de ses actes récents. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas réunis après leur dernière leçon, chacune d'entre elles devenant de plus en plus tendu au fur et a mesure qu'ils parcouraient en accéléré la vie de Tom Jédusor.

Le regard de Dumbledore semblait diriger droit sur lui, ses yeux dénués du scintillement habituel.

Avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de se pencher sur la signification de tout cela, la voix bruyante de Ron l'extirpa de ses pensées.

« Est ce que tu me trouve infidèle Harry? »

Harry regarda Ron, qui l'observait dans l'expectative. Hermione avait gaminement tournée la tête, regardant ailleurs.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Bien sur que non. Pourquoi tu le serait ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avait pas le droit de regarder les autres élèves… »

Ron hocha la tête avec ardeur, parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Adressant un regard triomphant au dos d' Hermione, il ramena son attention a son plat, dévorant sa nourriture avec enthousiasme.

S'engouffrant dans la porte ouverte, il désigna d'un mouvement de menton un coté de la tablée des Gryffondor, là ou se trouvait lavande.

« Lavande se fait vraiment belle ces temps çi… est ce qu'elle est libre ? » chuchota Harry d'un air interrogateur.

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rose lorsqu' il suivit la main d'Harry, observant la blonde avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

Donnant à Ron une tape dans le dos, il s'essuya la bouche et s'en alla, un sourire sur le visage lorsqu'il entendit Hermione et Ron s'engager dans une nouvelle dispute.

..............................

« _Slytherins suck_, » énonça t'il à contre coeur devant la Grosse Dame, qui lui fit un rapide signe d'assentiment avant de pivoter pour le laisser entrer. Pas que ce soit faux, bien sûr. Au moins un Serpentard allait faire très exactement cela d'ici le lendemain matin. (1)

Il entra dans la salle commune, où Tonks se trouvait assisse, l'air morose et le regard fixé sur le feu de la cheminée. La metamorphomage sursauta à son arrivée, détournant le regard.

Secouant la tête, il monta dans les dortoirs des sixièmes années, rassemblant sa cape d'invisibilité et carte.

Il plaça la cape autour de lui, mis la carte des maraudeur dans sa poche et s'en alla en laissant derrière lui la tour des Gryffondor, prenant soin de ne pas heurter les étudiants de retour du diner qui montaient l'escalier.

S'échappant par le portrait avant qu'il ne se referme, il disparu dans les couloirs désormais sombres et vides du château de Poudlard.

Il était temps de se mettre en position.

..............................

Poudlard était un de ces endroits qui, la nuit, semblent perdre toute ressemblances avec leurs alter ego de la journée

Tracey Davis frissonna avant de resserrer plus étroitement encore sa cape autour d'elle, tout en veillant à rester dans les cônes de lumière diffuse.

Envolé le château plein de vie parcourut de long en large par des centaines d'étudiants, l' l'atmosphère chaude réconfortante des salles d'études, et la vie insouciante des apprentis sorciers. Le cocon douillet qui vous maintenait dans une formidable impression de chez-soi avait disparu, laissant une forteresse aux pierres nues et froides derrière lui.

L'air était glacé, la lumière tremblotante des maigres torches s'étalaient en cônes épars dans chaque virages, créant des séries d' ombres et de formes comme pour rivaliser avec les plus grandes peurs. Mais le pire était sans doute le silence. Elle se sentait noyer dans l'absence de bruit, que seul brisaient le rythme réguliers de ses pas et celui, fluet, de sa respiration.

Ce n'était pas normal, et elle détestait ça.

Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, elle accéléra son allure.

Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle avait bien put prendre la la décision de devenir préfète, imposant _le règlement, _et patrouillant a des horaires démentiels.

Puis le visage de son père lui venait à l'esprit.

Adam Davis était un homme rusé, qui appréciait plus que tout le savoir et le prestige. Il faisait passer la maitrises des informations avant toute choses, la citant comme la plus grande force sur terre.

Le prestige découlait d'une bonne réputation, et les meilleures réputations étaient celles que l'on construisait soi même.

Les préfets étaient des étudiants modèles, et grandissaient pour devenir des citoyens modèles, comme son père.

Ou plutôt, son image.

Un Mangemort, un espion au sein du Département de Détection de la Magie, qui veillait à garder les signatures des hommes de main de Lord Voldemort camouflées et indétectés. Jamais les Aurors ne pouvait lier les Mangemort semant la mort et la destruction aux honorables Sang-Purs de la bonne société.

C'était donc sans surprise que le patriarche des Davis avait insisté pour qu'elle continue à jouer le petit jeu familial, à être une préfète et à se façonner une façade respectueuse. Ce qui permettait également de dissiper n'importe quelle mauvaise rumeur pouvant venir entacher leurs nom de famille.

S'avançant dans un autre couloir, elle pensa entendre un léger chuchotement derrière son oreille, un souffle chaud parcourir sa peau sensible. Se retournant brusquement, Tracey regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, son cœur martelant sa poitrine.

Le couloir vide s'étendait devant elle, à moitié baigné dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

Personne.

Se retournant lentement, elle rencontra une paire d' yeux d'un vert brillant juste avant qu'ils ne fondent soudainement sur elle.

Des lèvres chaudes recouvrirent les siennes, une langue étonnement sèche envahissant sa bouche.

Elle lutta contre l'assaillant, mais deux bras la maintenait serrée contre lui, blottis contre l'étudiant inconnu. Ses tentatives de se dégager en se tortillant s'avérèrent futile, et le baiser implacable.

Et puis… elle sentie comme un grand poids appuyé contre sa poitrine, ce qui rendit sa respiration difficile.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir, les extrémités de ses membres s'engourdissant un bref instant avant qu'un tintement plaisant ne commence à se répandre sur ses lèvres, jusque sur sa langue, puis vers le bas de son corps, profondément a l'intérieur.

Ses pensées semblèrent s'engourdir, comme si on les poussait lentement d'un côté… elle eu l'impression de voir le monde qui l'entourait a travers une vitre sale. Et le temps lui même de ralentir lorsque que le baiser captivant prit fin. Ses propres bras s'enroulèrent alors autour de lui… sa seule raison d'être …

C' était comme être nettoyé, libéré de ses soucis et de les sentir disparaitre complètement avant d' être remplacés par un simple et unique objectif. Elle poussa à nouveau un tendre soupir et ferma les yeux… se délectant de son triomphe… le triomphe d'être là pour Harry Potter.

..............................

Harry baissa les yeux sur la brunette dans ses bras, sa tête niché contre son cou comme Jamie avant elle.

Avec un élan de dégoût, il la repoussa avec violence, le regard brillant fixé sur la Sang-Pure.

Tracey poussa un jappement de surprise avant d' heurter le plancher de pierre froide, où elle se retrouva allonger sans grâce à ses pieds.

Essuyant ses lèvres sur sa manche, il veilla à ne pas y laisser la moindre trace de l'Amortentia.

Tracey essaya de se relever dans une position un peu plus digne, mais déjà n'y avait il plus dans son regard qu'une ferveur sans limite, et elle rampa pathétiquement vers lui pour se serrer contre ses jambes, atteignant le haut de son pantalon.

Cette simple vue suffit a le faire éclater de rire

Il était amusant, réellement, qu'il ait put rabaisser cette chienne de Sang-Pure fière et méprisante à la vulgaire putain qu'elle était maintenant … à genoux aux pieds de ce sale Sang-Mêlé d' Harry Potter et en train de lui faire une fellation. Quel honte pour ses parents.

Elle n' était même pas douée.

Inexpérimentée, elle était plus une déception qu'autre chose.

La saisissant rudement par le bras, il l''a souleva et et la serra contre le mur, l'ajustant contre son corps.

Elle ne semblait pas y trouver a redire, c'était évident vu l'air d'euphorie sur son visage.

« Bonjour Tracey… comment va tu aujourd'hui ? » demanda t'il gentiment, approchant son visage du sien.

La Serpentard en tremblait d'avance, le souffle coupés de profonde respiration.

« Je-Je vais bien … » fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire, ses sens opacifiés par le savant mélange de plaisir et de désir.

L'Amortentia ne ressemblait a aucun autre philtre d'amour qui soit. Il n'avait pas pour effet d'induire de l'amour là où il n'y en avait pas, ni même de créez une attraction n'ayant jamais existé.

En revanche, il rendait la présence et l'estime du bénéficiaire primordiale pour la victime, et leurs absences... insupportable. Être proche, faire plaisir, ou avoir un contact intime avec la cible étaient récompensés par des sentiments d'achèvement, d'euphorie, et de profond succès.

Même la plus forte des volontés se fissurait sous son action, profondément influencée. Non, il ne créait pas d'amour en faveur de la cible, mais plutôt, un amour des sentiments qu'être avec elle procurait.

Et c'est avec cette idée en tête qu' Harry fit un pas en arrière, la laissant seule.

Ce n'était pas au hasard qu'il lui avait donnée une dose des plus concentrée, conduisant à de grandes récompenses aussi bien qu'a de grandes 'punitions `.

La respiration de Tracey s' intensifia, et elle essaya d'avancer pour revenir vers lui, ses traits fins défigurés par l'horreur qui s'y gravait.

« _Incarcerous ! »_ tonna Harry, et les épaisses chaînes s'enroulèrent autour des jambes de la préfète.

Elle trébucha à mi-chemin de son but et retomba sur le plancher. Cela ne sembla pas l'arrêter, cependant, car elle essaya encore de ramper vers lui, un regard de dévotion désespérée dans ses yeux.

Il se recula tandis qu'elle s'approchait, mais elle continua sans une once d'hésitation, déterminée à se trouver près de lui.

Après une brève réflexion, il lui lança un sortilège d'adhérence, l'ancrant au plancher. Ce qui a nouveau ne l'empêcha pas de continuer d' essayer de s'approcher de lui.

Mais un sourire malsain était apparu sur son visage tandis qu' il reculait une fois de plus de quelques pas.

..............................

Des larmes de désespoir coulèrent le long de ses joues, et elle se secoua dans tout les sens pour essayer de se libérer. Chaque mètre qu'il rajoutait entre eux démultipliait ses émotions a l'agonie au fur et a mesure qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus seule et indésirable.

Un autre pas.

Sa respiration devint saccadée, et elle senti son estomac se geler…

Un autre.

Elle poussa un sanglot d'angoisse, ses spasmes s''intensifiant…

Encore un

L'anxiété inonda son cerveau tandis quelle s'approchait du point de rupture…

Et soudainement il était à nouveau la pour elle, la tenant, la serrant contre ses épaules, chuchotant des mots réconfortants dans ses oreilles. Elle se senti se détendre et ses pensées s'amollir, son esprit baigné dans une béatitude aveugle.

La chaleur se propagea de nouveau dans ses organes et dans son corps qui s'apaisa, et auquel ne substitua aux spasmes qu'un faible tremblement. L'air ré-afflua librement dans ses poumons comme elle essayait de capturer le doux parfum de la source de réconfort qui l'a tenait contre elle.

C'est alors qu'elle fut abandonnée.

Encore.

C'était comme si l'on avait renverser de l'eau glacée sur son visage.

Elle senti une fois de plus ses muscles s'affaiblir, son sang se congeler et la panique dévorante inonder sa réalité.

Les tremblements se propagèrent le long de son échine, chacun d'eux résonnant en écho là où il l'avait touché et où ne se trouvait désormais plus rien, lui même s'échappant hors de sa vue, et hors de sa vie. L' ombre pris un sourire retors, obscurcissant ses traits, et il commença à disparaître de son champ de vision…

La terreur la parcouru brusquement et son corps sembla l' abandonner, désespérée à la seule pensée d'être _seule_… sans _lui._

Elle se sentait, elle, comme un poids mort, et le monde comme une cage se refermant autour d' elle tandis qu'elle haletait pour reprendre son souffle malgré la sensation de boule dans sa gorge.

..............................

Harry observa dans l'ombre du mur avec une fascination morbide l' impressionnante attaque de panique l'accablée, a la fois par l'éloignement de sa présence et par la terreur sourde que la punition amplifié de `l'Amortentia concentré lui infligeait.

Il pouvait pratiquement entendre son coeur battre, le rythme mélodieux tournant au martelage frénétique.

Presque inconsciemment, il oscilla la tête au union avec le son imaginaire.

Elle ne survivrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps à tout ça, son système nerveux surchargé comme il l'était. Il lui donnait au maximums trois minutes avant qu'elle ne meure par la surcharge de stimulation qui aboutirait tôt ou tard a une crise cardiaque.

Mais non, il n'interférerait pas jusqu'à…

« Arrête, » l'interpella une voix craintive derrière lui.

Maintenant.

..............................

Tonks recula derrière Harry, sa baguette magique pointée contre son dos.

Elle l' observa stopper le balancement régulier de sa tête, la poussant a resserrer son étreinte tremblotante sur sa baguette magique.

Il resta immobile un instant, un sourire caché sur son visage.

Inclinant la tête, il se retourna, sa longue robe noires tourbillonnant autour de lui.

Les yeux vert clair la contemplèrent.

« Tonks. »

Ce n'était ni une question ni une constatation.

C'était une sorte de son accueillant.

Elle ne pouvait pas échouer, pas cette fois çi.

« H-Harry, t-tu ne peux pas c-continuer ainsi. Je suis ici p-pour arrêter ça… » bégaya t'elle, essayant de son mieux d'avoir l'air autoritaire.

Il lui répondit d'un sourire lumineux, un sourire qui paru horriblement hors de contexte au vu de la situation.

« Oh vraiment ? » ronronna t'il, se glissant vers elle avec élégance. « Mais c'est ce que tu m'a dit la fois d' avant, et celle encore avant, et _toutes _les fois où tu a essayer de _'m'arrêter'._ »

Elle recula de quelques pas, sa main nerveuse serrée sur le _bâton_ la séparant de _lui._

Un cri que poussa Tracey rompit le silence.

« Arrête ça! Arrête ça maintenant ! » cria t'elle d'un ton perçant, observant craintivement la silhouette sombre devant elle et celle affalée a coté sur le plancher.

Comment ce _bâton_ pouvait t'il la protéger ?

« M'arrêter ? » demanda t'il avec un air d'inquiétude feinte, avant de se glisser jusqu'à elle, l'obscurité noire flottant autour de lui.

Il mis sa main sur sa baguette magique, rapprochant son visage.

« Comment se fait-il que je ne me sente jamais vraiment menacé alors ? » chuchota t'il dans son oreille, l'observant frissonner après coup.

Douze pouces de bois de cerisier tombèrent sur la pierre grise, et elle recula à nouveau, avant de rencontrer un mur.

Se retournant finalement pour s'éloigner, il lui jeta un regard et une dernière critique. « Tu sais, je ne pense pas que tu ait vraiment envie de m'arrêter. En fait, tu veux tout ça, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle resta silencieuse, la question rongeant son esprit.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. » répondit elle désespérément, sa voix presque noyée sous les gémissements de la fille étendue par terre.

« Oh, arrête. Remus ne donne donc aucun résultats? »

Ses yeux bleus s' obscurcirent sous la colère, et elle s'avança pour la première fois.

« Laisse Remus en dehors de tout ça ! » gronda t'elle.

Harry se contenta de sourire d'un air entendu.

Avant de se retourner vers elle, il envoya un sortilège assommoir sur la fille et le trait fin de lumière la frappa dans le dos.

Elle s' effondra dans une chaleureuse obscurité.

Soufflant sur sa baguette magique d'un air théâtral, il l'a rangea et se concentra pleinement sur Tonks, prenant son visage dans ses deux mains.

« Et comment pourrais-je. Tu cours après l'homme depuis l'année dernière. Tu as l'air déprimée récemment, et ton Patronus ressemble même à un loup. »

Elle baissa la tête de honte tandis que les bras de Harry s'enroulaient autour d' elle comme ils le faisaient toujours.

« Ça ne sert a rien… » murmura t'il presque tristement le visages blottis contre sa chevelure, qu'il caressa doucement.

Une main plongea sous sa robe, la serrant contre lui.

« … il ne s'en préoccupe surement même pas. »

La douleur passa sur son visage, en même temps que la conviction qu'il disait vrai.

« Combien de phrases s as tu même échangées avec lui au cours de ta vie entière ? »

Une autre main trouva ses seins, les caressant presque négligemment.

« Cinq ? Dix ? Des 'passe moi le beurre' ? »

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, le _sifflement _la traversa de part en part.

Elle senti ses désirs, les enivrantes vagues de luxure la traverser en d'indénombrables trombes.

Tonks s'abandonna, sa nature de métamorphomage adaptant son corps pour répondre aux besoin du sien, comme toujours avec lui auparavant.

« Au moins il ne me demande pas de changer pour lui… » chuchota telle d'une voix rauque comme pour se justifier, mais sans le croire elle-même.

Brisant le baiser, Harry rencontra ses yeux maintenant verts, caressa ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs.

« Tu sais, » réfléchi t'il, l'ignorant, « Peut-être, oui peut-être Remus_ voudra_ t'il de toi… »

Voyant ses yeux briller d'un espoir naissant, il pris grand plaisir à le réduire en pièce.

« Et te demande de te changez en Sirius pourqu'il puisse te prendre par derrière… » Au regard horrifié de Tonks, il ajouta d'un air mauvais, « Oh oui, tu ne savais pas? Je suis en possession de beaucoup de vilains secrets, Nymphadora, y compris le nôtre. Ne m'oblige pas à les divulguer. »

Un faible hochement de tête lui suffit.

..............................

Tracey Davis se réveilla dans sa chambre à coucher privée, un des avantages de la Maison des Serpentards.

Dès que ses yeux s' ouvrirent, elle senti la sensation familière de froid et de manque qui l'avait ravagée durant la nuit. En bien plus faible bien sûr, ni l'un ni l'autre n'atteignaient une telle intensité.

Se levant, elle chancela a moitié, et essaya de se tenir droite, ses yeux fatigués clos pour empêcher la lumière en provenance de la longue fenêtre en vitraux de l'éblouir d'avantage.

Expulsant les visions de cauchemar de son esprit, elle trottina jusqu'à sa garde robe.

Tandis qu'elle s'habillait, Tracey décida de passer par l'infirmerie avant d'aller en cours.

Elle devait être tombée malade.

Cherchant sa baguette magique, elle l'a trouva quelques instants plus tard sur sa table de nuit.

La surface du minuscule meuble en bois était complètement vide excepter une petite et antique horloge, sa baguette magique, et une banale carte blanche pliée en deux.

Mettant sa baguette magique dans son sac, elle frotta ses yeux et regarda le morceau de papier à l'air innocent avec curiosité, sa respiration encore légèrement pénible, l'obligeant a de longues inspiration.

Sa curiosité pris le dessus et elle tendis le bras, saisissant la carte dans ses mains moites et l'ouvrant rapidement.

`CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN RÊVE'…

..............................

Harry Potter marchait vers la Grande Salle pour y petit déjeuner comme il le faisait toujours, bien habillé et les cheveux bien en désordre.

Avec une nouvelle pensée pour la nuit précédente, il laissa un sourire de satisfaction distordre ses lèvres.

Pendant que Tonks ramenait une Tracey invisible dans sa chambre Harry, sous sa forme, avait pris le temps d'écrire une aimable note a la Serpentard, s'assurant qu'elle ne réprime pas ses souvenirs ni n'oublie sa mission.

Les instructions détaillées sous son petit rappel étaient suffisamment claires.

Retirant une fiole à moitié vide de Capistrum de sa poche, il la lança en l'air d'e sa main droite, qui, l'instant d'après, la rattrapa avec dextérité .

Et avec la forme affaiblie de l'Amortentia dans son corps , elle aurait toute la motivation nécessaire pour la mener a bien.

* * *

(1) Le « suck » du mot de passe est a prendre ici sous le sens argotique « Les Serpentards craignent », mais littéralement cela donne « Les Serpentard sucent »...

**Ndt**: Une partie du prologue ( celle au début sur les rêves d'Harry ) a été modifiée par l'auteur, j'ai corriger la traduction en ce sens. L'auteur compte faire de même pour les trois premiers chapitres, je vous tiendrais au courant des éventuelles modifications.

Reviews !

Amerision/Vended


	5. La voie des ténèbrest pavée de désespoir

**Ndt: Cette histoire est une traduction d'une fanfiction anglophone imaginée et écrite par Amerision.**

* * *

**Chapitre 4** : La voie des ténèbres est pavée de désespoir.

* * *

Les vacances, qui s'étaient écoulées dans le calme et la tranquillité d'une absence totale d'évènements, touchaient a leurs fins, et Harry s'était surpris a attendre avec anxiété le retour des élèves.

Ce n'était bien entendu pas pour leurs entourage, Harry avait Tonks pour lui tenir compagnie et un château de Poudlard pratiquement désert comme terrain de jeu.

Mais aujourd'hui restait le jour du retour des élèves, dont deux d'entre eux avec dans leurs bagages certaines choses qu' il avait _commander_. Malefoy était de loin le plus important des deux, et donc le premier avec qui il avait décider d'arranger un petit rendez vous.

* * *

« _Stupefy ! »_

Draco Malfoy s'affala mollement sur le sol et sa baguette magique roula a travers le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité.

Harry sorti de l'ombre, observant son coursier perdre conscience à la lumière d'une torche se consumant faiblement. Faisant rouler le garçon d'un vague mouvement de sa baguette magique, Harry se mis à genoux au-dessus de lui et fouilla le manteau du Sang-Pur. Trouvant un livre magiquement rétrécit, il le mis dans sa propre poche après avoir jeté un regard de satisfaction sur le titre.

Malefoy avait semblait il suivi ses directives, mais Harry ne savait plus trop quoi faire du Serpentard maintenant. Loin de Rogue, Malefoy aurait pu maintenir ses menaces de chantage secrètes.

Mais désormais, avec la fin des vacances de Noël et le retour au château de tout le corps étudiant, la situation avait radicalement changée. Il avait glissé un message à Malfoy pour qu'il le rencontre dés la première opportunité s'offrant à lui- soit après dîner la nuit de son arrivée. Les regards inquisiteurs étaient alors fatigués par le sommeil, et les esprits totalement embrumés, imperméable à tout soupçons. Il était surtout primordial qu' Harry mette la main sur le paquet et sur Malefoy avant qu'il ne puisse rencontré Rogue au cours de leurs… activités.

Il ne donnait pas longtemps à Malefoy avant que l'homme ne lui balaye machinalement l'esprit.

Faisant léviter le corps affalé sur le sol, Harry le recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et le guida vers l' une des nombreuses salles de classe inutilisées enfouies au cœur même de Poudlard. Le fixant au mur, il ferma la porte à clef derrière lui et plaça le secteur sous un sortilège de silence.

Au pire, on ne le retrouverait pas avant au moins plusieurs jours. Cela lui donnait le temps de trouver une solution.

* * *

Le jours suivant, Harry trouva après les cours l'intimité dont il avait besoin dans le dortoir des garçons - les autres sixièmes années passant l'examen d'apparition, il n'y avait personne pour perturber ses recherches.

Un hibou tapotant du bec sur sa fenêtre ouverte interrompit pourtant Harry dans sa lecture.

Levant les yeux de l'exemplaire du _Magicus_, Harry ouvrit en grand les rideaux entourant le lit a baldaquin et y laissa entrer un gros hibou brun transit de froid. Il était comme douché après son vol en pleine pluie verglaçante. Une minuscule lettre (encore sèche - Hagrid avait encore utilisé son parapluie semblait t'il) était attachée à l'une de ses serres.

_Cher Harry, Ron, et Hermione,_

_Aragog est mort la nuit dernière. Harry, Ron, vous l'avez eu l'occasion de le rencontrer, et vous savez à quel point il était spécial. Hermione, je sais que tu l'aurait apprécier. Cela représenterait beaucoup pour moi si vous passiez pour l'enterrement plus tard dans la soirée. Je prévois de le faire après minuit – c' était son heure préférée de la journée. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas censé être dehors aussi tard, mais vous pouvez utiliser la cape. Je ne voulais pas demander, mais je ne peux pas supporter ça tout seul._

_Hagrid_

Lisant rapidement le parchemin imbibé de larmes, Harry le plia et le rangea au fond de sa poche. Assis là immobile, Harry envisagea un moment de ne pas rendre visite à Hagrid du tout. La vague d'excitation qui le secouait depuis quelques instants - il jeta un nouveau regard sur le livre – à l'idée de franchir la barrière était incroyable, mais quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, une toute petite chose fragile, dirigea son regard à travers la fenêtre légèrement embrumée, vers la petite cabane en bois un peu plus loin.

Il pouvait vaguement distinguer une grande silhouette immobile à la fenêtre. Il ressentit un élan de sympathie (ou était-ce de la pitié ?) et il ferma le livre. Presque à contre cœur, il rétréci le vieux périodique et le plaça à nouveau dans son sac, en veillant à le verrouiller de plusieurs puissants sortilèges.

Ce n'était pas réellement une perte de temps ; rendre visite à Hagrid renforcerait simplement leur amitié. Un allié était un allié, et en dépit du peu d'utilité qu'avait Hagrid dans le fonctionnement de Poudlard, il restait toujours un grand, énorme géant de 3 mètre et quelques de haut.

Quelque part, dans un recoin de son esprit, une petite voix lui rappela qu' Hagrid était également le premier véritable ami qu'il ait jamais eu, et que lui rendre visite pour son _deuil_ était la bonne chose à faire.

Elle fut ignorée.

* * *

C'était encore l'après midi, trop tôt pour voir poindre l'obscurité, beaucoup trop tôt pour allez voir Hagrid, ce qui laissait le temps à Harry de rencontrer Tracey. Dans son enthousiasme à l'idée de tenir enfin _Magicus _dans ses mains, il en avait pratiquement oublié ses efforts pour se dissocier des alarmes anti-impardonnables, et de celles contre les magies noires. C'était une notion attirante, une douce et enivrante pensée qu'il était de nouveau résolu à poursuivre.

Initialement, il n'avait prévu de s'en affranchir que pour le simple usage de l'Imperius, afin de féciliter ses activités clandestines. _L'idée_, cependant, avait grandie dans son esprit. Encore une fois, son approche demeura la même. Se dépoussiérant inutilement, il se dirigea vers le secteur reculé qu'il avait choisi pour elle.

* * *

La seconde cible d' Harry attendait non loin de l'endroit où il avait retrouvé Malfoy.

Tracey Davis se tenait droite au milieu d'un étroit couloir, l'air un peu nerveuse. Un petit cube transparent en verre se trouvait dans sa main, une douce lumière verte scintillait à intervalles régulier d'entre ses doigts.

Elle avait passé des heures devant le miroir avant la réunion, la sensation inconnu dans son esprit l'avait incitée à donner le meilleur d'elle même, à satisfaire Harry Potter. Un sourire légèrement enfantin s'étala sur son visage quand elle le vit s'approcher.

Harry lui retourna un sourire de malice, ce qui la fit mignonnement rougir sous son regard. Elle senti une flamme blanche d'euphorie s'allumer dans son estomac tandis que son bonheur déclenchait les restes d'Amortentia latent dans son organisme.

Inconsciemment, elle se pencha légèrement vers lui tandis qu'il s'approchait, les yeux à moitiés fermés lorsque son souffle brulant attisa son visage.

Harry lui accorda le plaisir de sa présence, observant amusé ses épaules s'affaisser tandis qu'elle se blottissait tendrement contre son torse. Ce mouvement lui rappelait - appartenait à _quelqu'un_… quelqu'un d'autre, mais Harry refoula le besoin de lever sa baguette magique contre elle.

Lui tenant la main, il pris le petit cube dans ses doigts sans résistances de leurs parts. Les yeux de Davis étaient fermés maintenant, son souffle était léger, peu profond et lent comme si son esprit se trouvait agréablement engourdi.

C'était sa signature - la clef dont il avait besoin pour se dissocier des puissantes alarmes anti magie noire qui enserraient Poudlard. Ce n'était probablement seulement qu' une copie – ça ne l'aurait pas étonné si le vieux Davis avait fournit des copies de toutes sortes de signatures originelles à Voldemort, lui conférant un formidable avantage pour localiser ses victimes potentielles.

Reposant son menton sur la tête de Tracey, un large sourire s'étira au milieu de ses cheveux, il tint le cube derrière ses épaules, le regard fixé dans les profondeurs vertes qui pulsaient à l'intérieur. Le minuscule cube était trompeusement puissant. Il était plus qu'un simple aspect de son identité.

Avec, il pourrait finalement progresser dans les aspects plus profonds de la magie, les impardonnables et les autres, véritables cette fois çi, arts de la magie noire. En étudiant certains livres qu'il avait récupérer dans les autres salles de l'antichambre, il avait trouvé ce qui semblait être des malédictions et des sortilèges dont l'étendue et la puissance allaient bien au delà de l'étendue auquel il avait initialement pensé que se limitait la magie noire. C'était une branche entière de magie en elle même, bien plus complexe et puissante que les sortilèges basique et sans valeur qu'il avait put dénicher dans les vieux écrits de Poudlards. Le moment même où il avait ouverts ces livres pour la première fois l' avait plonger dedans. Les lignes des textes, les bandes tournoyantes des innombrables formules de sorts s'étaient comme marqués au fer rouge dans son esprit à la simple vue de leurs seuls mots.

La pensée l'avait effrayé, naturellement. Utiliser ce qu'avait utiliser Voldemort, se saisir de la mystérieuse puissance dont l'avait averti Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas tellement comme survivre contre Voldemort - la pensée en elle même lui semblait absurde - mais juste une question de devenir plus _puissant_… Franchir les frontières des mondes et trouver l'objet de ses rêves, de ses incessantes pensées et de sa rage, de sa fureur.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour… c'était de l'obsession dans le sens le plus fondamental du terme. Et l'obsession pouvait conduire un homme jusqu'au confins de la terre – ou au delà.

Une main timide s'engageant dans sa robe le poussa hors de sa rêverie. Considérant sa fonction achevée, Harry pressa sa baguette magique contre son cou et la stupéfia, la laissant s'effondrer sur le plancher.

Harry contempla cette nouvelle épine dans son pied - il envisagea de la placer avec Malefoy, mais écarta l'idée aussi rapidement qu'elle lui était venue. A deux, trop de possibilité d'évasion.

La renvoyer dans son dortoir n'était pas une option acceptable non plus. Son comportement anormal quelques jours avant la coupure des vacances n'avait pas soulever trop de soupçon, mais un semblable comportement après deux semaines en réveillerait plus d'un. Le philtre d'amour était à un stade trop avancé pour qu'il puisse soigner la fille droguée, et sa propre présence trop proche d'elle pour qu'elle puisse l' ignorer facilement.

Non, l'enfermer quelque part ajouterait à la diversion qu'il avait espéré créer avec Malefoy, masquant d'autant plus ses activités. Il la plaça dans une autre pièce obscure, et y ajouta les mêmes sorts qu' avec Malefoy.

Satisfait, Harry pris le chemin de la grande salle pour diner. Il fallait maintenir les apparences.

* * *

Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle avec seulement quelques instants de retard. Il nota le froncement des sourcils de fausse déception que lui adressa le professeur Slughorn avant de se retourner pour continuer avec Rogue ce qui semblait être un débat houleux.

L'intérêt tout particulier que lui accordait récemment Slughorn était déroutant, comme si celui ci cherchait à reproduire ses relations avec Tom Jedusor. Harry connaissait bien trop de parallèles entre eux, une idée qui le tracassait finalement bien moins qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ressentait une sorte de très faible fierté à l'idée d'être du même calibre que l'ancien puissant préfet en chef.

Retrouvant sa place habituelle, Harry s' assis à côté de Ron. Le garçon avait résolument refusé d'aller à l'enterrement d'Aragog, citant l'infraction au règlement et le manque criant de sécurité qu'un tel acte présenterait. Le roux garda ses distance pendant quelque moments avant, prévisiblement, de réchauffer l'atmosphère avec une plaisanterie.

Hermione arriva en retard, ce qui était rare pour l'agaçante fille à la chevelure touffue. Elle semblait ébranlée, au bord des larmes. Se dirigeant vers un siège de l'autre coté de la table, elle s'y laissa tomber, les yeux légèrement rouges. Harry cacha à peine son sourire.

Ron, remarqua distraitement Harry, fut immédiatement de son côté, s'asseyant à côté d' elle et lui posant des questions.

« Hé Harry ! »

Harry regarda à sa gauche, et suivit des yeux Ginny qui prit la place vacante de Ron. Elle la prit d'ailleurs très près de lui, à une distance que le confort ne justifiait pas. La plus jeune des Weasley lui fit un sourire éclatant. Harry, peu impressionné, inclina la tête et retourna à son repas.

Résolue, Ginny commença à causer, passant d'un sujet à un autre. L'ignorant, Harry s'intéressa a des choses plus pressantes, il observa la table des Serpentards, où il constata immédiatement l'air tendu et interrogateur sur leurs visages. Ils avaient très vite remarquer l' absence de leurs camarades, et s' inquiétaient bien compréhensiblement pour leur propre sécurité.

Il fut interrompu par des éclats de rire de l'autre côté de la table. Hermione souriait, Ron avaient l'air d'avoir gagné tous les galions de la terre. Harry réussit à peine à retenir un sourire narquois. En voyant son expression génée, Hermione saisi la main de Ron sur la table, adressant à Harry un regard compatissant.

« Tu devrais vraiment essayer ça un de ces jours, Harry. Tu sais, te fixer avec une gentille fille sympa. Ça pourrait que te faire du bien. »

Ginny accueillie avec malice cette remarque, pensant son plan déjà bien en place sur ses rails, près a entrer en mouvement. Harry leva les yeux et vit le regard de Tonks posé sur lui de l'autre bout de la salle, l'air contrarié. Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres, et il posa sa fourchette.

Hermione intercepta l'échange de regards avec la métamorphomage et regarda à nouveau Harry, la compréhension bougonna dans ses yeux tandis qu'il se rétrécissaient. Bien sur, Hermione _avait_ surpris leurs activités jusqu'à un certain point, mais la baguette magique de Harry avait toujours fait un travail rapide et efficace sur elle. Cependant, il était probable que de faible images et pensées demeuraient dans sa mémoire où les restes fanés de ses souvenirs subsistaient.

Il savait qu'elle n'oserait jamais parler de tout cela à Dumbledore tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de preuve concrète. Mais, comme toujours, elle devenait irrémédiablement plus soupçonneuse. Sa main se contracta autour de sa baguette magique.

« J'ai entendu dire que Malefoy et une autre Serpentard avaient disparu… » annonça faiblement Ron, essayant de briser le silence. Puis, continuant sur un sourire, il ajouta « Hé! Peut-être y a t'il cette fois çi une sorte de _monstre de Gryffondor_ qui rôde dans Poudlard à la recherche des Serpentards. »

Les autres élèves trouvèrent la blague drôle et éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'Harry, pour sa part, se contentait de grimacer un sourire.

* * *

La baguette magique de Harry s'illumina d'un bleu indigo lorsque le lien avec les alarmes de Poudlard se brisa, le sortilège aisément jeter finissant son effet. La brusque et puissante sensation qu'un potentiel illimité s'ouvrait à lui désormais le parcourut un moment, et il senti ses son échine se redressée. Réprimant le désir d'exercer sa nouvelle liberté, Harry retira ses bras d'autour une Tonks endormi (et métamorphosée) et observa le mur. Une horloge apparue là où se posait son regard.

_11:51 A.M._

Après avoir remis ses vêtements et enrouler la cape d'invisibilité autour de lui, il laissa l'Auror dans la chambre sur Demande. Il rendit inaudible ses pas et descendit les sept étages jusqu'à la grande salle plongée dans l'obscurité. Passant le hall d'entrée, il ouvrit légèrement la porte principale et se glissa au travers. Il n' y avait en fait qu'une sécurité minimale dans le château lui même - Dumbledore comptait apparemment beaucoup sur les boucliers pour empêcher d'entrer tous les envahisseurs.

Traçant rapidement son chemin à travers l'étendue verte et humide du gazon, il vit deux ombres dans le coin de son champ de vision. Saisit d' une soudaine curiosité, il se déplaça derrière eux et suivi leur trajet en direction du château.

À son soulagement, il s'agissait seulement des professeurs Chourave et Slughorn.

« Je vous remercie d' avoir prit sur votre temps, Pomona, » disais poliment Slughorn, « La plupart des autorités en la matière conviennent qu'elles sont à leur maximum d' efficacité si cueillit à minuit. »

« Oh j'en conviens parfaitement, » dit chaudement Professor Sprout. « That enough for you? »

« C'est parfait. Parfait. » répondit Slughorn, qui, remarqua Harry, portait une brassée de plantes feuillues. Cela devrait suffire pour que mes troisième années aient plusieurs feuilles chacun, plus quelques unes en réserves si certains les chauffe trop fort. Merlin sait que nous ne voulons pas donner à Rogue une autre raison de venir se plaindre de mon _manque de justesse_. »

« Ce qui me fait penser, » ajouta Chourave, l'air légèrement contrariée. « De quoi parlait donc Rogue la nuit dernière dernière ? Il semblait _encore_ critiquer vos capacités en potions ! Severus est habituellement grossier, mais il ne franchit que rarement les limite d'une telle manière! »

Slughorn sembla se dégonfler légèrement. « Et bien, Rogue est allés dans la réserves de potions pour … 'confirmer un soupçon'. Il s'inquiétait qu' une de ses étudiantes ait été soumise à l'effet d'un philtre d'amour. Apparemment ses soupçons ont été confirmés quand il a vu que l'Amortentia que le ministère nous a fournit avait disparu. Il ne cesse de remettre ce sujet dans nos discussion depuis, et tente de me pousser d'en faire part à Dumbledore. Il accuse le jeune Potter d'être derrière tout ceci. »

Chourave éclata de rire. « Voilà pourquoi il ne le fera pas lui-même. Il sait que personne ne le croira s'il blâme le pauvre Harry. Tout le monde blâme le jeune homme pour tout. Un si gentil garçon pourtant. »

Slughorn acquiesça, mais sembla peu convaincu de l'innocence d'Harry. Celui ci su tout de suite que l'homme le considérait lui même comme un suspect potentiel - il était tout bonnement le seul a sa connaissance à avoir eu l'occasion de le voler , ayant été laissé seul dans la réserve de potion à un moment donné.

Le rôle de Rogue dans l'affaire l'étonna également. Il était semblait il au courant de l'étrange comportement de Tracey et avait du la confrontée sur ce sujet. Si l'on ajoutait cela à la découverte par Slughorn de l'absence de l'Amortentia plus vite qu' Harry ne l'avait prévu, le fragile château de cartes qu'il avait construit était en train de rapidement tomber en morceaux tout autour de lui.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas en danger dans l' immédiat - Slughorn n'était pas le genre d' homme à admettre sa négligence facilement. Quant a Rogue (et les autres professeurs une fois qu'il apparaitrait clair que les deux étudiants étaient vraiment introuvables) il ne trouverait pas Malefoy ni Davis de sitôt. Ils étaient, cependant, des risques qu' Harry ne pouvait pas prendre trop longtemps.

La gravité de la situation frappa soudainement Harry, et il se rendit compte que _quelque chose_ devait être fait s'il voulait rester en sécurité. Slughorn semblait être son pire ennemi pour le moment. Dumbledore allait surement croire ses soupçons assez rapidement.

« … Bien, bonsoir à vous, et merci encore ! » s'exclama Slughorn tandis que le professeur Chourave prenait a gauche vers ses chaudes serres et disparaissait dans l'obscurité. Se tournant de nouveau vers Poudlard, il repris sa promenade vers le château, son gros ventre s'afaissant et se soulevant légèrement après chaque effort.

Se plaçant a la limite des ténèbres devant l'homme, Harry jeta sa cape d'invisibilité et lui adressa un bonsoir.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry, vous m'avez fait sursauter ! » sursauta en effet Slughorn, jetant des regards autour de lui, la mine circonspecte. « Comment êtes vous sorti du château ? » demanda t'il soudainement avec soupçon.

« Je pense que Rusard a dut oublié de fermer les portes à clef, » répondit Harry d'un ton des plus naturel, et il fut légèrement déçu en voyant les sourcils touffus de Slughorn se lever d'un air d'incrédulité.

« Mais pourquoi êtes _vous_ dehors ici, Harry ? » pressa t'il, sans prendre de gants.

Affaissant les épaules pour l'effet, il pencha la tête légèrement. « Et bien, monsieur, c'est Hagrid, » répondit calmement Harry. « Ça ne va pas bien du tout… mais vous ne le direz a personne, professeur ? Je ne veux pas lui causer d'ennui … »

La curiosité de Slughorn pris le dessus, et il afficha clairement son gain d'intérêt pour le sujet. « Que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne peux pas promettre de ne pas en parler a qui que ce soit, mais je sais que Dumbledore à une pleine et entière confiance en Hagrid, donc ça ne peut pas être aussi redoutable que cela… »

« Et bien, il s'agit de cette araignée géante, cela fait des années qu'il l'a… elle vivait dans la forêt… elle peut parler et tout - »

« J'avais entendu des rumeurs ici et là comme quoi il y avait des Acromantula dans la forêt, » dit doucement Slughorn d'un ton émerveillé, observant la masse des arbres noirs au loin. « C'est donc vrai alors? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « Mais celui-ci, Aragog, le premier qu' Hagrid ait jamais obtenu, est mort la nuit dernière. Il est dévasté. Il voulait de la compagnie pendant l'enterrement et j'ai dis que je viendrais. »

« Touchant, très touchant, » disait distraitement Slughorn, ses grands yeux fixés sur les lumières éloignées de la cabane d' Hagrid. Harry su qu'il tenait son homme. Il savait que Slughorn était quelqu'un d' avide, et la grande valeur du venin d'Acromentula était un fait bien connu chez les fabricants de potions.

Le professeur continua, son regard comme vide et perdu dans ses pensées tandis qu'il parlait plus pour lui même que pour Harry. « Mais le venin d'Acromantula est un ingrédient de grande valeur… si la bête vient seulement de mourir il se peut qu'il ne soit pas encore desséché… naturellement, je ne voudrais faire rien de sensible si Hagrid est bouleversé… mais s'il y avait un moyen quelconque d'en obtenir… je veux dire, il est presque impossible d'obtenir le venin d'un Acromantula tant qu'il est vivant… et ce serait vraiment une terrible perte… »

« Et bien, » intervint délicatement Harry, dans sa plus convaincante délicatesse, « … si vous _voulez_ venir, Professeur, Hagrid en serait probablement heureux… donner à Aragog plus bel au revoir, vous savez… »

« Naturellement, naturellement, » répéta rapidement Slughorn, toutes idées de vol de la part d' Harry oubliées. « Je vais vous dire, Harry, je vais vous retrouver la bas avec une bouteille ou deux… ainsi, ensuite, nous boirons à la - enfin - pas à la santé – de la pauvre bête mais nous lui feront nos adieu comme il se doit, quoi qu'il en soit, une fois qu'elle sera enterré. Et je changerai ma cravate, celle-ci est un peu trop exubérante pour l'occasion.

Harry se contenta de sourire et se dépêcha de rejoindre Hagrid.

* * *

Il n' avait apporter que deux ou trois bouteilles d'un alcool léger, mais Harry s'était charger d'affaiblir Slughorn autant moralement que physiquement. Il savait que son plan ne fonctionnerait pas autrement - Dumbledore lui avait dit que Slughorn était un magicien particulièrement accompli. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide s'il voulait réussir.

« Je ne suis pas fier… » chuchota Slughorn a travers ses doigts. « J'ai honte de ce que - de ce que ce souvenir montre… je pense que j'ai peut être commis quelque chose d'irréparable ce jour là. »

« Vous annuleriez quoi que ce soit que vous ayez pu faire en me donnant le souvenir… » dit Harry avec douceur, « ce serait quelque chose de très courageux et de très noble de votre part. »

Hagrid remua dans son sommeil et émis un profond ronflement Les yeux au regard absent de Slughorn nageaient dans de petites larmes. Harry n'aurait pu moins s'en soucier - en ce qui le concernait, c'était en partie la faute à Slughorn si Voldemort avait un jours réussi à devenir immortel, s'il avait un jours tué toute sa famille. Il méritait ce qui allait lui arriver.

L'occasion de pouvoir satisfaire Dumbledore tout en accomplissant ses propres objectifs était trop parfaite pour la gâcher par pure précipitation, aussi Harry veilla t'il a rester patiemment assis pendant que Slughorn mettait sa main dans sa poche pour en retirer sa baguette magique.

Plaçant l'extrémité de cette dernière contre sa tempe, le vieil homme en retira un long filament de souvenir de sa main tremblotante, et le laissa tomber dans une petite fiole qu' Harry lui avait fourni.

Le souvenir tourbillonna comme du gaz lorsque Harry le prit avec lui, plaçant la fiole avec précaution dans sa propre poche. Tirant lentement sa propre baguette magique de cette même poche, Harry baissa la tête quelques instants, observant la tige de houx poli en ignorant les faibles tentatives de Slughorn le suppliant de lui pardonner. Il était temps.

Harry releva la tête vers le professeur avachi et en pleurs, il y avait comme un espèce de reflet noir dans ses yeux.

« Merci _beaucoup_, Professeur. _Imperio !_ »

* * *

_« … Il est clairement établit que les Acromantula possèdent une structure de castes très élaborée, le membre le plus âgé de la tribu prenant les fonctions de Patriarche ou de Matriarche…_

… _La société Acromantulienne met fortement l' accent sur les transgressions d'honneur… Les transgressions impliquant une violation de l'honneur aboutit typiquement par le démembrement du __coupable. Des millénaires de ce comportement ont défini la structure de caste à un degré presque fanatique._

… _La mort est un aspect particulièrement important dans la société Acromantulienne. Habituellement, les corps des aînés sont mangés, dans le but apparent d'essayer de conserver la sagesse et la force du défunt et de la transmettre à la prochaine génération. Interférer avec ce rituel s'est avérée extrêmement dangereux pour tout les observateurs…_

… _Il est recommander à tous d' être particulièrement vigilant au cours du démembrement d'un acromantula pour ses différents produits… Les acromentulas garderont a jamais en mémoire n'importe quel magicien ayant participé à la violation d'une des lois de leurs race. S'ils le retrouvent sur leurs territoire, ils l' attaqueront et le tueront._

_- Les créatures de l'obscurité : Acromantula_

* * *

Son entrevue suivante avec Dumbledore avait été repoussée par les récents malheureux événements.

« Tu as fait du très bon travail en obtenant la mémoire du défunt professeur Slughorn. Si sa triste fin s'était produite plus tôt, nous aurions été en partit sans direction à suivre pour découvrir la faiblesse de Tom. »

Harry hocha distraitement la tête.

« Y a il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire avant que nous ne commencions ? »

L'attention de Harry revint sur le vieux magicien assit en face de lui. Le mage antédiluvien se trouvait immobile sur son fauteuil, ses yeux bleu insondables l'examinaient. Harry était sur que Dumbledore ne violerait pas son intimité maintenant qu'il maitrisait l'Occlumency, mais il vida tout de même son esprit. C'était peut-être la seule connaissance utile qu'il ait jamais reçue de Rogue.

Pinçant ses lèvres, il contrôla une expression pensive. « Rien de terriblement important ne me vient à l'esprit… » Il était incroyablement difficile de mentir à Albus Dumbledore. Au fur et a mesure que les connaissances d' Harry en magie s' amélioraient, il commençait à sentir une puissante présence autour du directeur, un bruit blanc et silencieux, bref, quelque chose échappant totalement a la perception non magique. Harry la suspectait de n'avoir pas d'autre but que de perturber et rendre mal a l'aise lorsque Dumbledore le voulait.

Les mains de Dumbledore elles mêmes semblèrent s'allonger avant de se détendre, l' expression de son visage totalement impassible. Croisant a nouveaux son regard, le vieux magicien se leva de sa chaise, franchit une porte proche et alla chercher dans ses quartiers personnels un brin de souvenir particulier.

Harry laissa échapper le souffle qu'il était en train de retenir lorsque, il le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit, Dumbledore fut hors de vue. Ceci fait, son attention se tourna vers l'oiseau majestueux qui se tenait sur une perche d'or plus loin vers sa droite. Les plumes d'un rouge étincelant brillaient anormalement dans la lueur d'une chandelle proche comme si elles miroitaient en harmonie avec la flamme.

Un petit oeil noir posa son regard pénétrant sur lui, et pendant un court instant Harry sentit son sang se geler et son estomac se tordre dans son ventre. Comme en pleine transe, il approcha la perche sur laquelle se tenait le phénix, levant précautionneusement une main vers l'une des plus puissante créature magique .

Sans bouger, Fumseck poussa un terrible cri strident qui lui donna l'impression de briser jusqu'à ses os même. L'inimaginable bruit aigu et perçant de la souffrance, de la mort et du désespoir se répandit autour de lui. Au rouge succéda un gris terne et usé, la salle était quant a elle comme vidée de ses couleurs. Harry eu la sensation que ses oreilles saignaient, le bruit assourdissant semblait ne vouloir cesser qu'en même temps que le monde. Puis, en un instant, il disparu et tout redevint silencieux. Le bec du Phénix ne se rouvrit plus.

Un Harry Potter pâle comme la mort s'appuya de tout son poids sur le bureau, déchiré par une douleur soudaine, essayant sans succès d'éviter le regard que la créature surnaturelle posait sur lui. Harry sentit une présence magique étrangère se recourber tout autour de lui, l'enserrant jusqu'à le faire s'enfoncer les ongles dans l'épais bois de cerisier. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus suffocante. La présence cherchait à l'étouffer. L'oiseau tourna lentement sa tête vers le visage d' Harry. Celui ci croisa son regard, il semblait lui dire _'Je sais_'.

Et soudainement, alors qu'il pensait s'évanouir, Dumbledore rentra dans la pièce. Dans sa main se trouvait un petit tube mince rempli d'un liquide argenté tourbillonnant. La salle parut s'éclairer soudainement, et tout revint brusquement dans l'ordre.

Si le directeur avait vu ou entendu ce qui venait de se passer, il n'en dit rien.

* * *

Amerision/Vended


	6. Perché sur le Champ du Mal

**Ndt: Cette histoire est une traduction d'une fanfiction anglophone imaginée et écrite par Amerision.**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq :** Perché sur le Champ du Mal

* * *

_« Tu ne te laissera point consumer par l'envie et la colère, car c'est là__ le chemin de la damnation… au bout duquel tu verra ton âme se tordre comme la fleur fanée perchée sur le champ du mal. »_

* * *

Dobby se recroquevilla sous l'intensité de son regard, tirant de ses mains ses grandes oreilles abaissées contre lui tout en reculant d'un pas craintif.

« Dobby n'en est pas sûr ! Dobby ne sait pas ce que le garçon Nott fait. Dobby est désolé, Harry Potter ! S'il vous plait pardonnez Dobby ! » pleurnicha t'il en se jetant à ses pieds. Ses immenses yeux verts, humides, brillaient dans la Salle commune plongée dans l'obscurité.

Harry n'y prêta pas attention, il était déjà hors de portée de Dobby. Son attention était toute entière dirigée sur son autre elfe, une haine flagrante dans le regard. « Et toi, Kréattur? Ta carcasse décharnée a t'elle trouver quoi que ce soit ? »

Kreacher ignora l' insulte, levant la tête vers lui d'une manière inhabituelle, presque polie. « Kréattur a découvert que Nott se rend parfois à la salle sur demande avec les amis du jeune Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Ils semblerait qu'ils y utilisent du Polynectar. Kréattur ne peut pas entrer, mais il sait que Nott travaille pour le seigneur des Ténèbres en personne ! »

Les yeux de Harry s'étaient rétrécit dés les premières notes du ton mielleux de Kréattur, et il l'observa avec suspicion. À côté d' eux, Dobby se frappait contre le mur en pierre. « Et comment sais tu cela ? »

Kréattur sourit, révélant un piano d'affreuses dents tordues. « Le Maître désire le savoir ? » demanda t'il d'un air faussement révérencieux.

Harry sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointa entre les yeux de Kréattur « _Oui_ Kréattur, J'aimerais savoir, » exigea t'il.

Le vieil elfe rabougri glapit. « Kréattur a vu le bras du jeune Nott lorsque le garçon s'est changer… oui, Kréattur l'a bien vu. Sur le bras de Nott se trouve le _serpent_ ! »

Un petit cri indigné alerta Harry de la présence d'une oreille indiscrète. Harry se retourna pour regarder une Hermione choquée et passablement outrée bondir jusqu'aux pieds des escaliers du dortoir des filles, vêtu seulement de sa chemise de nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ? » tonitrua t'elle avant d' abaisser la baguette magique d'Harry d'une simple claque dans ses mains et d'écarter du mur un Dobby de la tête duquel coulait quelques gouttes de sang. L'elfe hébété tomba au sol, puis se mit a gémir bruyamment en se tenant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires, » l'envoya tranquillement promener Harry qui rangea sa baguette magique.

Toujours accroupi sur le sol, Hermione se retourna vers lui le visage cramoisi, tout en aidant Dobby a se relever. « Tu laisse Dobby se meurtrir parce qu'il t'a déçu _et ce n'est pas mes af__faires ? »_ éclata la préfète « Je descend et te vois menacer Kréattur ! »

Sans daigner l'écouter, il ordonna à Dobby de partir. Aussitôt, l'elfe de Maison en pleur s'inclina rapidement avant de disparaître des mains mêmes d' Hermione dans un _crack!_ sonore.

Harry se retourna vers son propre elfe. « Kréattur… tu peux partir. Garde-moi informé si tu apprend quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

L'elfe s'inclina a son tour, les yeux relevé vers lui et un sourire mauvais sur le visage, avant de se retirer d'un second crack.

A peine était il partit qu' Hermione fut sur lui, le doigt pointer contre son torse. Ses yeux étaient resserrés, des lèvres amincies. « Tu prépare quelque chose, Harry - je le sais. Tu as changé, et non en bien. »

Sans même lui accorder un autre regard, elle retourna dans son dortoir.

Dans sa tête, Harry hurlait de lui jeter une malédiction et de l'arrêter, de la punir, de la _contrôler_… de soumettre son esprit à l'_imperio_ et de s'assurer de son obéissance. Plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, il détourna le regard, sentant le besoin à la limite de la douleur se dissiper lentement.

S'approchant du mur, ses yeux repérèrent la légère trace du sang de Dobby, ce qui lui apporta au moins satisfaction de savoir que l'elfe avait payer pour son échec.

Harry se demanda jusqu'à quel point Hermione avait surpris sa conversation. Il avait lancer à la hâte des sorts de silence et de ne-me-remarque-pas, mais il était relativement facile de les briser. La fille était clairement en train de l'espionner, et seule sa compassion déplacée pour les elfes de maison l'avait trahit. Il se pouvait qu'elle l'ait également suivi ailleurs.

La colère le submergea nouveau à la pensée qu'elle ait put mettre son nez là où il n'avait rien a y faire. Hermione n'avait été rien d'autre cette dernière année qu'une épine dans son pied, de son entêtement à rappeler sans cesse à tous en quoi elle avait, ou avait eu, raison (allant même jusqu'à rappeler comment elle avait tenter de l'empêcher d'aller sauver Sirius), à sa jalousie galopante envers Harry chaque fois qu'il la battait en cours de Potion avec le livre du prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Il ne faisait pas le moindre doute qu'elle pouvait à tout moment se révéler un obstacle à ses plans pour peu qu'elle découvre quoi que ce soit de substantiel.

_Tu pourrais… te débarrasser d' elle… comme tu l'as fait avec Slughorn…_

Harry ignora la pensée, ses ongles se creusèrent dans la peau de sa paume tandis qu'il serrait de sa main sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa robe.

* * *

Rogue ayant été maintenu à son poste de Professeur de Potion, Dumbledore avait fait venir Kingsley Shacklebolt du Ministère de la Magie pour assurer les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

L'arrivée d'un Auror supplémentaire À Poudlard n'était sans nul doute pas un hasard. Harry s'était retrouver l'objet d'une surveillance accrue dont il sentait chaque jours les mailles se resserrées d'avantage.

Tonks avait, semblait il, perdue la confiance de l'Ordre du Phénix, et Harry suspectait Hermione d'en être responsable en ayant fait parvenir ses inquiétudes à ce sujet jusqu'aux oreilles de l'Ordre. Et ce n'était pas la métamorphomage, totalement déconnectée du monde qui l'entourait, qui aurait put les faire changer d'avis. Le conditionnement auquel l'avait soumis Harry au cours des six derniers mois avait rendus l' Auror presque totalement dépendante de lui émotionnellement. L'avoir sous son contrôle lui était de la plus grande utilité, mais sa présence lui devenait de plus en plus gênante en cela qu'elle commençait à se convaincre elle même qu'il se préoccupait réellement d'elle.

Depuis peu, même son utilité commençait à s'estomper. L'illusion était devenue de plus en plus insatisfaisante, et il savait désormais que sa faim ne se limitait plus à un simple corps identique… il voulait son esprit, son âme... les yeux verts malveillants de Jamie, ses baisers entrecoupés de chuchotements taquins dans l'oreille tandis que son corps chaud se blottissait contre le sien.

Fermant les yeux, Harry se frotta les tempes, essayant d'arracher son esprit de ces images. Il supposait que c'était le fait de savoir qu'il était plus proche que jamais auparavant d' atteindre son but qui rendait ses pensées si obnubilées par elle dés l'instant même où il se réveillait.

Passant devant la Salle sur Demande, il observa la porte en se demandant ce que préparait Voldemort. Théodore Nott était un garçon plutôt intelligent, ce n'était donc pas une très grande surprise qu'il ait été choisit pour la tache à laquelle il avait été assigné.

Il était étrange cependant d'avoir recours à un étudiant de Poudlard.

Harry repensa à sa conversation avec Kréattur, il savait que l'elfe ne pouvait pas lui mentir – il était son Maitre, chercher à le tromper ainsi de vive voix était tout simplement impossible pour l'Elfe . Et pourtant son comportement, en particulier sa pleine coopération et l'absence de marmonnement de sa part, continuait à le tracasser. Voldemort était en train de préparer quelque chose d'important, et à en juger du comportement soudainement fier et hautain de Nott, tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

S'il devait partir, il comptait bien le faire avant que quoi que ce soit ne se produise, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas s' échapper de ce plan d'existence. Cesser d'être une cible permanente consistait en un véritable soulagement qu'il comptait bien atteindre. Ses recherche sur le miroir, cependant, était encore incomplètes, _Magicus _s' étant révélé incroyablement long et détaillé. Les autres dossiers étaient également des plus intéressants, riches d' une masse de nouveaux sortilèges et de malédictions expérimentales, tels des rituels que de sorciers romains avaient conçu pour se renforcer contre les envahisseurs étrangers.

Les comptes rendus des divers sujets de recherches étaient tous unis par la manière prolifique et désordonnée dont ils étaient écrit, les applications des recherches en question n'étant jamais donnée clairement. Harry y avait néanmoins trouver de quoi comprendre en profondeur le fonctionnement interne du miroir.

Descendant au troisième étage, Harry repéra Kingsley Shacklebolt en train de parler d'un air nonchalant avec Tonks deux escaliers plus bas. Se reculant discrètement, il observa la scène du balcon.

Il ne pouvait pas les entendre, mais elle lui sembla nerveuse et très mal à l'aise. Kingsley l'a drapa d'une main sur son épaule avant de l'amener vers un escalier leurs faisant face. Ils montèrent lentement jusqu'au deuxième plancher, clairement en destination d' une certaine gargouille.

Un moment plus tard, Tonks sembla réaliser à son tour leurs direction, car elle commença à se débattre pour échapper à la poigne du grand Auror noir. Kingsley l'a maîtrisa rapidement, l'assommant par le biais d' un sortilège inconnu qui força son corps à revenir à sa forme normale. Tout en utilisant un sort de lévitation, il murmura un mot de passe à la gargouille et fit flotter sa victime jusque dans l'escalier circulaire qui venait de s'ouvrir devant lui.

Une sourde inquiétude s'empara de l'esprit d'Harry comme il réalisait la gravité de la situation. Tonks était au courant d' une bonne partie de ses activités, à l'exception de celles touchant au miroir. Harry avait depuis bien longtemps veillé à soumettre son esprit à l' Oubliette pour effacer n'importe quel souvenir qu'elle ait put avoir concernant l'enlèvement de Malefoy et de Davis, mais de tels sortilèges pouvaient être rompus.

Dumbledore devait très certainement soupçonné sa complicité dans l'histoire, et même si Tonks ne pouvaient pas l'incriminer directement, son témoignage quant à l'administration d'un sérum de Vérité suffirait à lever tout les doutes à son égard. Mais le pire, surtout, restait qu'elle était au courant de l'existence de la partie abandonnée du troisième étage et de son acquisition du _Magicus_, deux choses dont il lui avait à de nombreuses reprises mentionner l'existence. Il n'allait pas falloir longtemps avant qu'il ne soit mis au grand jour, et Malefoy et Davis retrouvés.

Son fragile château de cartes s'écroulait rapidement tout autour de lui.

* * *

Tonks ne revint pas se coucher cette nuit là, alimentant l'inquiétude croissante d'Harry.

Le temps qui lui restait s'écoulait de plus en plus vite, Harry savait imminentes aussi bien la découverte par Dumbledore des deux Serpentard enchainés que la prochaine attaque de Voldemort sur le château, tout comme il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus pour lui de chance d'arriver à ses fins passé ces deux dates butoirs. Il avait envisagé de tuer Malefoy et Davis, mais s'en était abstenu.

Tuer Slughorn avait été une _nécessitée_, comme il se le répétait souvent, et n'était pas une réflexion de lui même. Néanmoins, l'idée était toujours présente dans un coin de son esprit.

Les deux Sang-purs se trouvaient actuellement attachés aux murs de deux salles de classe séparées, et il avait charger Kréattur de leur apporter de quoi se nourrir. Dobby ne lui étant pas liés, et par conséquent toujours soumis au risque de divulguer ses secrets, Harry préferrait le tenir à l'écart.

Si tout devait être perdu, son seul échappatoire était de s'échapper dans l'univers situé de l'autre côté du miroir.

Il sortit _Magicus_ de sa valise, dont il sentit la couverture vieille et rugueuse racler le bout de ses doigts. Il écarta celle ci pour ouvrir l'épais volume, dont il feuilleta rapidement les pages. Son regard tomba par hasard sur des sortilèges qui captèrent aussitôt son attention, l'envahissant d'un besoin presque primordial qui le fit doucement hésiter à continuer ses recherches. Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand il réalisa ce qu'il lisait, qu'il rompit l'emprise sur son esprit et se remit à tourner les pages avant d'arriver finalement au passage désiré.

Essayant de son mieux de dégager son esprit de ce qu'il venait d'étudier, il ferma le rideau autour du lit et lança un rapide sortilège d'intimité avant de se plonger dans sa lecture.

« … _Nos tentatives de perturber la magie qui entoure le miroir n'ont eus aucun effets sur son fonctionnement, ce qui nous a amener à penser qu'il a été enchanté de manière à s'alimenter à partir d'une quelconque source extérieure. En l'absence de réserve interne de magie affiliée au miroir, la seule explication est que celle ci provient d'un autre plan d'existence._

_Si cela est vrai, notre récente hypothèse pourrait en être validée, et le miroir ne montrerait rien de moins qu'un autre monde. S'il est réellement reliés d'une manière ou d'une autre à un autre plan d'existence, il serait bien plus facile de se contenter de montrer cet autre univers plutôt que d''essayer de produire de lui même une image selon le visionneur._

_Alors que chacune des nombreuses théories concernant les réalités alternatives ont toujours essayées d'expliquer une moyen d'atteindre les réalités en question, nous sommes peut être aujourd'hui en possession d' un artefact susceptible de nous aider à créer un passage ! À l'état normal, il ne permettrait seulement le passage que de l'univers du donateur au notre mais il est possible que nous puissions créer un passage de notre côté également… »_

Harry sauta impatiemment quelques pages, il était déjà par expérience au courant de la majeure partie du contenu. Ses doigts le picotèrent lorsqu'il sauta le chapitre tout entier et il sentit l'envie de revenir en arrière lire le reste de cette fascinante magie, mais il se força à continuer.

« _Comme le miroir tire son énergie d'un autre univers, notre magie n'exerce aucun effet sur lui. Cependant, nous avons découvert au cours de nos test de sortilèges une infime trace de magie que nous avons déduit être une fuite en provenance de cette autre réalité. En la stockant dans un cristal, nous avons constaté que nous pouvions maintenant changer l'effet du miroir. En dirigeant la magie du cristal vers le miroir, nous sommes parvenus à perturber brièvement son inaltérabilité avant que la magie s'écoulant de l'autre univers n'ait repris son cours. »_

Harry ignorait totalement la manière de stocker la magie dans un cristal, et doutait pouvoir apprendre cet art en l'espace d'un mois. Il passa à nouveau plusieurs pages. Une fois le sortilège de contrition annulé, la partie de l'ouvrage consacrée aux recherches représentait à elle seule plusieurs milliers de pages… tandis que certaines des magies les plus intéressantes dans d'autres sections… Harry ferma ses yeux, repoussant l'attrait croissant que le livre lui donnait. Il devait absolument focaliser son attention s'il voulait apprendre quoi que ce soit.

« _Nous avons placé un sortilège de surveillance sur une banale pomme rouge, afin d'observer son opposé tout en étant hors de portée du miroir. Le résultat a été une pomme verte. Étrangement, un même sortilège placé sur un_ autre _objet disposé dans la pièce loin du miroir nous montre la forme dans l'autre monde de_ cet _objet. Ce qui veut dire que le miroir a recours à une forme de magie de détection pour trouver un monde différent pour chaque visionneur individuellement. __L__es objets Non-magiques n'ont pas pour conséquence un changement, comme nous avons put le constater par l'absence de réaction du miroir à la même pomme dépourvue de sortilège de surveillance. »_

Harry hocha légèrement la tête pour lui même. L'hypothèse semblait parfaitement raisonnable. Il était insensé de penser qu'il existait un univers dans lequel chaque chose magique pouvant jamais exister se trouvait devant le même miroir, attendant simplement que son alter-ego d'un autre univers alternatif puisse le voir. La nouvelle le rassura également - aucune autre personne ne pourrait venir le poursuivre dans son monde alternatif.

« _À la différence du miroir du Riséd, auquel une partie de nos membres ont été en contact, le miroir d'Ésoppo ne peut pas créer une image pour de multiples visionneurs simultanément. La première présence magique dans son champ d'action retient son attention, gardant la connexion vers l'autre monde ouverte tant que le premier visionneur en question se trouve dans un périmètre proche… »_

Les pensées d' Harry retournèrent au problème qui était le sien : modifier la magie du miroir. Sans cristal, il ne pourrait capturer la moindre fuite de magie. Il n'avait aucun échantillon de la magie de l'autre monde à utiliser sous la main.

À moins que…

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur son sac. Le déchirant presque pour l'ouvrir, il fouilla son contenu jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé un vieux bout de papier chiffonnée il y a bien longtemps. Des années lui semblait s'être écoulées depuis qu'il en avait lu le contenu pour la première fois

_Mon très cher alter-ego,_

_Il semblerait que tu ait oublié de mentionner ton nom au cours de nos activités. Néanmoins j'espérais t'honorer à nouveau de ma présence dans un avenir proche… peut-être le même jours la semaine prochaine ? J'espère que tu m'aime._

_Sois assurer que, pour ma part, j'aime beaucoup ce qui est mien._

_Ton autre toi,_

_Jamie Potter_

Harry ignora la fureur qui lui déchira l'estomac à la lecture de la dernière ligne, se forçant à lancer un simple sortilège d'identification de création sur le bout de papier. C'était un sortilège très souvent utilisé par les sorciers lors de leurs achats pour vérifier l'authenticité d'un produit. Beaucoup de lutins avaient également pris l'habitude d'employer des sorciers pour vérifier _en masse_ leurs gallions afin d'éviter toute tentative de fraude.

La douce lumière blanche parut se projeter lentement hors de sa baguette magique en miroitant, l'épais parchemin de haute qualité l'absorba un instant plus tard. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, le petite note dégagea une légère lueur rouge, indiquant ainsi clairement qu'elle avait été créée.

Toute la colère de Harry disparu sur le champ, étouffée au loin. En rangeant délicatement le morceau dans sa robe, un sourire mauvais se courba sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se replongeait une fois de plus dans la lecture de _Magicus._ Harry y découvrirait bientôt comment déchirer la surface magique du miroir.

_J'aime beaucoup ce qui est mien._

Ensuite, peut-être jetterait il un œil à quelques uns des autres documents que contenait le livre. Juste un petit coup d'œil.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore observa par dessus ses lunettes en demi lune la petite Auror assise en face de lui.

« Tonks ? » répéta t-il d'un ton accueillant. _Ses__ yeux_, réalisa t-il soudainement, se remuait d'un air mal à l'aise sur sa chaise lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour le regarder de ses yeux verts. _Comme ceux d' Harry_…

« Que c'est t-il passé ? Est ce que quelqu'un » - il évita soigneusement de dire Harry - « t'a blessé de quelque manière que ce soit ? »

Elle sembla s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège, changeant peu à peu de forme de manière inconsciente jusqu'à prendre celle d'une fille à la chevelure noire qui lui parut curieusement familière. Kingsley se déplaça vers elle de derrière le siège mais Albus lui fit signe et il se recula.

La similitude le frappa alors brusquement, et il se rendit compte que Tonks était en train de reproduire une forme féminine d' Harry Potter. La seule explication à laquelle il pouvait arriver était que la jeune Auror se trouvait inconsciemment focalisée sur le garçon.

Mais, si Tonks ne figurait pas parmi les plus grande force mentale de son temps, elle n'avait jamais non plus été considérée comme émotionnellement faible. Même en cumulant sa dépression après la mort de Black et le refus constant de Remus Lupin d'accéder à ses demandes, elle s'était montrée capable de rester à un niveau relativement normal, bien qu' un peu diminuer .

Le récent comportement d' Harry était plus qu'alarmant, et Albus savait qu'il devait absolument redresser la pente sur laquelle se trouvait engagé le garçon. Le monde ne pouvait se permettre un autre Tom Jédusor.

Le regard bleu vif d'Albus s'enfonça profondément dans celui de Tonks.

* * *

Maintenant que les Professeurs et autre Aurors venus en renfort quadrillaient l'école comme jamais auparavant, Harry su qu'il devait s'occuper de ses _prisonniers_ – un terme décalé et presque choquant pour lui – et ce très rapidement.

Depuis quelques jours, il affamait Davis tout en alimentant Malefoy d'une plus grande quantité de nourriture qu'a la normale. Il avait besoin que le garçon ait l'air en bonne santé, aussi l'avait t-il également libéré de ses chaines pour le laissé erré dans la petite salle de classe.

Harry s'habilla rapidement, se dépêchant de revêtir sa robe tout en saisissant sa baguette magique. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le _Magicus_ soigneusement dissimulé, et il ne put réfréné la main qui se tendit pour le prendre.

« _Monsieur Harry Potter ne doit pas le toucher,_ » siffla une voix dans l'obscurité. Harry se retourna et y rencontra une paire de grands yeux verts. « _Vous plonger… vous n'est plus le même… »_ La voix haletante et aiguë pleurnichait maintenant.

Encore Dobby.

L'elfe avait l'air de mener une sorte de guerre intérieure. « _Arrêtez… s'il vous plait Monsieur Harry Potter… »_ supplia presque L'elfe avant de le regarder tristement.

Dobby avait sur le visage un air dérangé, presque fou, et Harry se sentit menacé. Il souleva sa baguette magique, lançant tranquillement un sortilège de silence autour d' eux. Le lieu et l'heure n'auraient pu être pire. Être découvert signifiait d'avantage encore de soupçon.

Les oreilles de la petite créature s'abaissèrent a nouveau, la lueur folle dans ses yeux brilla une dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse d'un pop inhabituellement silencieux.

Harry resta planter là, l'air incertain, sans trop savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Jamais Dobby n'informerait qui que ce soit, n'est ce pas ? L'elfe lui était entièrement dévoué, et lui devait sa liberté.

Il avait attendu des jours que les patrouilles affectées aux escaliers soit dans l'ordre exact lui permettant d'accéder à celui du troisième étage pile au moment voulu. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser passer cette occasion. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le coin d'ombre où s'était trouvait Dobby quelques minutes plus tôt, puis il enfila la cape d'invisibilité qui allait lui permettre de se glisser hors de la salle commune.

Il avait a peine fait quelques pas hors du dortoir lorsqu'il entendit une autre voix.

« Je sais que tu est là, Harry. »

Harry s'immobilisa, puis se tourna vivement vers la source de la voix. Il vit Ginny apparaître d' au milieu des ombres, un léger sourire de satisfaction sur son visage. Sa baguette magique lui donna l'impression de se réchauffé dans sa main de sa propre volonté.

« Viens ici, mon amour. »

Harry réalisa avec dégoût qu'elle le croyait toujours sous l'influence de son philtre d'amour. Une telle potion administrée depuis autant de temps ne faisait que se renforcer, et surement le croyait elle fou d'amour pour elle désormais, au point de se soumettre à ses moindre demandes. Il envisagea un moment de briser sur le champ ses illusions, mais elle risquait sans doute de causer une agitation dont il n'avait pas besoin. Après la défection de Dobby, s' attirer d'avantage les foudres de son entourage pouvait bien le mener à sa chute.

Il se força à s'approcher d'elle, jetant sa cape. Les joues de Ginny semblèrent rougeoyer un instant, et elle se livra à quelque chose qu'elle avait de toute évidence voulu faire depuis bien longtemps.

L'embrasser.

Sa langue chaude et humide s'insérra sans prévenir dans sa bouche, et Harry dut combattre l'envie de la mordre. Ses mains descendirent plus bas contre son corps, et il sentit ses yeux se rétrécirent. Les choses allaient un peu plus loin qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Un plan pouvait être changé, songea t-il, et cela semblait une parfaite occasion de se débarrasser de deux problèmes d'un coup.

Harry rompit le baiser et recula rapidement, chuchotant dans sa nuque d'une voix tendre et affectueuse. Ses doigts descendirent vers le bas de son dos pour rajouter une ultime touche d'effet.

« _Il y a un endroit que je voudrais te montrer__, »_ annonça t-il entre deux respiration dans le creux de son oreille. Elle frissonna légèrement au son de sa voix, et leva les yeux vers lui avec ardeur. Ses yeux banalement bruns brillaient d'anticipation, et elle lui fit aussitôt un petit signe d'assentiment.

* * *

Drago Malefoy se réveilla et il dut se concentrer avant que ses yeux ne se décident à lui retransmettre des image du monde diffus qui semblait osciller autour de lui. Son crane lui faisait un mal de chien et ses bras et jambes étaient encore une fois liés. L'elfe, conclut-il, les avait rattachés et déplacé jusque dans une salle qui lui parut plus familière.

Devant lui se tenait une silhouette trouble. Clignant un peu des yeux, sa vision se focalisa sur Harry Potter. Drago laissa échapper un grognement, luttant contre ses chaines.

« _Potter !_ Laisse-moi partir _sur le champ __!_ »

Potter ne sembla pas lui prêter attention, et souleva lentement sa baguette magique. Il était en partie dissimulé dans sa cape d'invisibilité, et sa baguette magique rougeoyait légèrement.

Le visage de Drago pâli quelque instant avant qu'il ne refoule sa crainte et ne réplique.

« Tu va me tuer, Potter ? C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Les yeux de Potter se posèrent soudainement sur lui, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence pour la première fois. Son visage se divisa en un sourire.

« Oh pas du tout… tu vois, il est évident que tu représente un danger pour moi à l'heure actuelle. Si qui que ce soit te trouve, mort comme vivant, je ferais face à de très sérieux ennuis. Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ça ne se limite pas à ça d'ailleurs. Je ne t'aime pas. Mais ça, ça ne devrait pas être une très grosse surprise pour toi. Cependant, _je_ ne te tuerai pas. »

Drago baissa les yeux vers la longue et célébré baguette de houx de Potter et se surprit à se demander si toutes les choses qu'on lui avait attribués étaient vraies.

« Comment ça tu ne va pas me tuer ? Il y a personne d'autre ici ! » cria t-il d'une voix très légèrement tremblotante. Non, il n'avait pas peur de Potter.

Celui çi l'ignora à nouveau, le regard vide comme en pleine profonde réflexion. Le Gryffondor semblait indécis vis a vis de quelque chose. Comme pour résoudre un profond conflit intérieur, il parla encore une fois.

« Je te donne six mois tout au plus, » murmura t-il. Le ton de sa voix n'était pas des plus réconfortant.

Le cœur de Drago s'arrêta dans sa poitrine « Qu – qu'est ce que tu va me faire ? Qu'est ce que tu entend par il ne me reste que six mois à vivre ? » Il y avait un certains nombre d'affreuses malédictions irréversibles qui prenait leurs temps avant de vous achever. Mais la nécrose graduelle était le derniers de ses soucis.

Une fois de plus, sa voix parut arracher Potter de ses pensées. L'air un peu contrarié, il lui répondit d'un rire dur et triste. « Je ne parle pas de combien de temps il te reste à vivre, Malefoy, mais de combien de temps tu va souffrir avant de mourir. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il senti quelque chose de ...blanc le recouvrir et l'envahir. Il se senti étourdi un instant, à la dérive dans un monde doux et léger. Sa conscience commençait à s'obscurcir, mais il senti quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se rebeller, résister à la puissante sensation d'accalmie. Le sentiment neutre s'évapora aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Il se trouva à nouveau le regard fixé sur la baguette magique de houx. Potter avait l'air un peu malade et curieusement déçu. Ces émotions s'éteignirent cependant, et la baguette magique se rabaissa. L' Impérius, réalisa le prisonnier. Il sentit au fond de lui une étrange bouffée de fierté déplacée. Il lui avait résister. Malgré tout, les implications de ce que venait de faire Potter le frappèrent soudainement.

« Tu… Tu as utilisé un impardonnable ! »

Potter s'éloigna tranquillement, chassant sa remarque d'un geste de la main. « Vu ton inclinaison pour l'autre bord et ton manque total d'intérêt à l'idée de baiser à l'usuelle, j'ai pris sur moi de t'aider un peu. »

Le sorcier à la chevelure noire resta immobile un moment dans un silence pesant d'appréhension , avant d'agiter doucement sa baguette magique. Dans le coin de la salle, Drago aperçut une fille apparaître comme de nul part.

Potter regarda sa baguette avant de la pointer vers Drago et de marcher à nouveau vers lui.

« _Imperio ! »_

La même force tranquille lava son esprit, mais plus forte et beaucoup plus concentrée. Drago serra les dents et lutta contre le bonheur trompeur. Des heures semblaient s'être écoulées lorsque le sentiment s'évanouit enfin.

Il haleta bruyamment, son cœur battait la chamade comme jamais.

Potter resta immobile, les yeux fermés, encore un moment. Changeant sa baguette magique de main, il s'avança de quelques pas et le frappa avec force sur un côté de son visage.

Le champ de vision de Drago tournoya une énième fois, et dans la seconde qui suivit une autre malédiction d'imperius s'empara de son esprit.

* * *

Son utilisation constante de l'imperius avait finit par venir à bout du Sang-Pur.

Il lui avait fallut un peu de temps et quelques coups bien placés à la tête avant que le Serpentard ne succombe à la force de ses sorts inexpérimentés. Slughorn avait été complètement ivre, facilitant énormément le processus en lui permettant de prendre aisément le contrôle de son esprit.

Les mots du blondinet l'avait profondément frappés, cependant.

_Impardonnable…_

Il avait à plusieurs reprises lancé l'impardonnable et dépouiller des gens de leurs libre arbitre, du contrôle de leurs corps. Il avait tué, et s'apprêtait à faire bien pire encore.

Une simple pensée lui fut suffisant pour faire s'avancer Malefoy du corps sans connaissance affalé dans un coin de la salle. Plaçant la propre baguette magique du blond dans les mains de Malefoy, il lui intima silencieusement l'ordre de commencer. Harry tira sur sa cape une dernière fois et s'en alla.

Il essaya d'ignorer les événements en train de se dérouler derrière lui, mais il se surpris par inadvertance à les observer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait ignorer, ses moindres volontés étaient satisfaites, ses ordres suivis. Il détenait la puissance.

La fille se réveilla lorsque Malefoy arracha sauvagement sa robe, puis hurla quand elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Le blond lui empoigna ses long cheveux rouges et les tira en arrière, grimaçant un sourire au moment de passer à l'acte.

Un filet d' euphorisme rampa le long de l'échine d' Harry, puis se transforma en un torrent au fur et a mesure que son imperius s'insérait jusqu'aux moindres recoins de l'esprit du Serpentard. Il était difficile de combattre l'imperius lorsque l'on prenait plaisir à obéir aux ordres. La moindre des deux victimes plaqua l'autre au sol en se cabrant en d' implacables va et vient. Les cris de douleur se répandirent en échos dans l'antique salle de classe de runes délabrée.

Les flux de magie se diffusaient par à coups dans son esprit, et leurs battement continuaient, incessants, dans ses veines. C'était incroyable, et cela se poursuivit jusqu'au point où toutes ses pensées de morale et d'empathie se désagrégèrent en poussières.

Sa baguette magique, ses mains… son corps tout entier vibrait de puissance, et Harry réalisa ce que le seigneur Voldemort avait voulu dire il y a toutes ces années…

_Qu'il n'y avait pas de bien ou de mal, juste du pouvoir et ceux trop faible pour s'en emparer…_

* * *

Le temps devait s'écouler différemment ce soir, car il lui parut à nouveau que des heures venaient de passer lorsque Ginny Weasley finit par perdre connaissance, le souffle faible, les yeux vides et éteints. Sur ses cuisses perlait quelques gouttes de sang, dans ses yeux bon nombre de larmes.

Harry se focalisa sur le dos de Malefoy, l'habillant d'un air dégoutté par une chiquenaude de sa propre baguette magique. Se concentrant sur le lien, il le brisa, abandonnant le garçon à son propre esprit.

L'expression vitreuse des yeux de ce dernier prit fin, ses mouvements apathiques reprirent vie.

Il observa le coin de la salle d'un regard emplis de confusion, comme si les souvenirs de ce qui s'était produit revenait peu a peu. Un petit bruit d'horreur s' échappa de sa gorge, et il se mit frénétiquement à la recherche de sa baguette magique.

« Jamais tu ne t'en tirera comme ça… ils te trouveront… » gronda t-il.

Harry l'observa calmement tandis qu'il relevait sa baguette magique et lui envoyait une malédiction de magie noire de classe inférieure. Le repoussant facilement de coté, Harry immobilisa temporairement son corps et le réduisit au silence.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un air malveillant, et il adressa un sourire à un Malefoy de plus en plus pâle.

« Ah non? Laisse moi en douter. Qui voudra_ jamais_ te croire_ toi _contre moi ? Tout ce que tu pourra dire sera attribué à la célèbre rivalité que nous avons. _Je_ suis le Garçon-Qui-a-survécu, après tout, et tu n'est qu'un Serpentard. Et ça c'est exactement le genre de chose qu'un Serpentard ferait. »

Il fut récompensé par un cri étouffé, le visage empourpré du Sang-Pur lui rappela son père.

« Et puis, j'ai pris la liberté de te faire utiliser quelque uns des sorts les plus noirs de ton répertoire. Et sans ton père pour te sauver, tu sera condamné à coup sûr. Je _sais_ que l'on ne t'administrera jamais le Véritaserum – tu risquerait de déshonoré le reste de la Maison des Serpentard et surtout de révéler l'identité de certains Mangemort – le genre de choses dont je suis sûr que le seigneur Voldemort n'aimerait pas du tout, et ne le permettra donc pas. »

La tête de Malefoy s'affaissa graduellement, de petites larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux. Harry croisa le regard horrifié d'un Drago anéanti, avec un sourire de victoire sur le visage.

« Oh allez! Tout ira bien, Drakie ! » badina Harry, lui pinçant la joue, « Au moins tu sera avec papa ! »

Il envoya un puissant sortilège de rétablissement sur Weasley avant d'annuler partiellement celui de paralysie de Malefoy et de disparaître dans un remous de sa cape.

* * *

« Albus ! »

Dumbledore reflua hors de l'esprit de Tonks et se tourna vers Minerva McGonagall qui venait d'entrer l'air dévastée.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Minerva ? » demanda t'-il d'une voix inquiète. « Que s'est t-il passer ? »

« C'est Malefoy… nous l'avons trouvé. Il a… il a...abusée de Mme Weasley. Elle lui a échappée, cependant, et est venue directement nous voir. »

Les épaules du directeur s'affaissèrent. Par le réseau de Cheminettes, il rejoignit successivement le Manoir des Malefoy et le Terrier, où il mit au courant les différentes familles concernées avant d'entrer en contact avec une équipe d'Aurors en service. De retour dans son bureau, il y chargea Shacklebolt d'arrêter Drago Malefoy, et reprit place dans son fauteuil, fatigué.

Tonks se décala sur son siège, son visage affichait une expression neutre et ses lèvres une bouche à moitié ouverte. Dumbledore se remit à sonder son esprit avec une vigueur renouvelée.

« Dis-moi en plus au sujet de ce niveau caché de notre troisième étage… »

* * *

Presque une semaine s'était écoulée, mais Harry pouvait sentir ses derniers jours se consumer un à un.

Il avait eu de la chance que Malefoy ait été condamné dans de telles circonstances. Mais même les protestations de Dumbledore en faveur du garçon n'avaient pas empêcher le Wizenmagot de le déclarer coupable à l'unanimité.

Le compte était dur pour l'école de magie, avec Ginny gravement blessée par une tentative de suicide, un étudiant envoyé à Azkaban, et plusieurs autres élèves toujours portés disparus, l'atmosphère à Poudlard était d'une humeur sombre.

Les cours particuliers de Dumbledore avaient prit fins abruptement, et Harry pouvait voir dans ses yeux le même regard que l'homme avait donné à Tom Jédusor lorsqu'il avait sollicité la place de Professeur de Décence contre les Forces du Mal il y a trente ans.

* * *

Les flammes dans le foyer léchèrent les briques noircies d'une épaisse couche de cendres et de suie qui recouvraient les murs intérieurs de la cheminée.

Harry se trouvait assis en train d'observer le feu dont la lumière tremblotante projetait une ombre blafarde derrière lui dans la salle autrement plongée dans l'obscurité. Minuit était passé depuis bien longtemps, mais Harry ne dormait plus vraiment très longtemps ces derniers jours.

Et pourquoi l'aurait il fait ? Il avait toute la magie qu'ilvoulait pour le soutenir. Baissant le regard sur sa baguette magique, il senti une vague d'énergie passer a travers son bras jusque dans sa main, traversant le bois foncé. Il possédait la puissance, et elle l'enivrait.

Mais ce n'était pas assez, il savait… Jamie était… toujours _davantage_. Il savait qu'elle restait quelque chose de totalement différent, ses filets de pensées _respiraient _la magie noire, la parlait.

Il ferma les yeux, mais il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que la longue et fine écriture en spirale qu'il venait de lire. Les mots, les sortilèges, il pouvait se rappeler de _chacun d'entre eux__ !_ 'Vers l'arrière et puis vers l'avant', les mouvements de baguette magique, les descriptions… tous était gravés à l'encre noire dans son esprit.

Il ne pouvait penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre et tout au fond de lui, quelque part très loin dans une infime portion de son âme, encore brillante et pure de toute corruption ; perlait une vive crainte pour son essence même. C'était la dernière étape, il le savait. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible après ça.

_Imperio…_

Sa respiration s'entrecoupa à cette seule pensée, sa main se contractant d'une impatience instinctive. Oh, c' était fascinant, les puissants mots s'infiltraient à la chaine dans son esprit à la moindre occasion. Il s'était de nombreuse fois retenu de les lancé, empoignant ses mains tandis qu'il combattait l' incroyable désir d'y céder, de simplement les libérer.

Il se sentait si piégé, emprisonné… c'était comme si ses membres avaient été étroitement attachés contre son torse, et que ses muscles le démangeaient, brûlant du besoin d'être utilisés.

Si seulement, juste un tout petit peu, juste pour _goûter…_

Harry laissa purement et simplement tomber sa baguette magique, le mince morceau de houx heurta le sol en un faible cliquetis, roulant au loin vers les flammes à l'allure courbées. Il s'accrocha à ses accoudoirs dans un ultime effort de se contenir. Non… il ne le ferait pas.

Il était… il n'avait pas à céder, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa baguette magique et ses dents se resserrèrent étroitement.

Non, absolument non… mais peut-être juste un peu… inoffensif vraiment… cela l'aiderait à mieux dormir et ainsi pourrait il se concentrer pour se débarrasser des livres dont il ne semblait jamais vraiment pouvoir se séparer.

Son souffle était haletant maintenant, et son corps toujours brulant d'un douloureux désir. Le bois noir roula dangereusement près du feu, sa lumière orangée brillant doucement sur sa paroi poli.

Il s'en empara et quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor.

* * *

« _En appliquant le sortilège protéiforme sur le cristal, et un autre identique sur le miroir, nous avons put drainer la magie et la forcer à retourner de l'autre coté du miroir, perturbant suffisamment ses enchantements pour que nous puissions utiliser nos propres sortilèges… »_

L'esprit de Harry errait tandis qu'il expérimentait sur Tracey dans la pénombre de la salle de classe.

Son dos se courba d'une délicate manière, son corps mince et affamé secoué par l'effort que lui prenait ses cris. Et pourtant, Harry pouvait toujours voir dans ses yeux bleus l'incroyable _amour_ sans limites qu'elle lui vouait. Sa présence était suffisante pour la satisfaire, pour combler ses moindres fantasmes.

Une halo épais et noir comme de l'encre sembla la recouvrir entièrement lorsqu'il lui appliqua encore un autre sort, sa baguette magique rayonnant d'énergie. Son corps en fut recouvert, sa voix étouffée.

Et soudainement, la brume plongea en elle, s'infiltrant en provoquant d'infimes déchirures dans sa peau. Les doigts de Davis griffèrent le sol de pierre, son sang s'écoulant de ses mains au fur et a mesure de ses convulsions. La malédiction ne semblait pas laisser la moindre trace physique, mais il était clair qu'elle souffrait.

Un cauchemar invisible s'attaquait à son esprit, et en dépit de tout, elle continuait à le regarder lui avec l'espoir, ses yeux aux paupières serrés l'une contre l'autre s'ouvrant régulièrement pour s'abreuver de sa présence.

« _Nous avons ouvert une faille dans le portail ! Notre pomme a rejoint son opposée de l'autre coté du miroir. En restant suffisamment loin pour forcer le miroir à se concentrer en premier lieu sur la pomme, nous sommes parvenus à l'y envoyer._

_Nos sortilèges ont tout d'abord sembler être absorbés par le miroir, mais nous avons constaté que des malédictions plus puissantes pouvaient venir à bout de la résistance du miroir au point où la barrière en est temporairement percée… »_

Les petites mains graciles essayèrent d'enserrer ses chevilles.

Harry jeta un regard vers le bas, observant Tracey Davis, sale et ensanglantée, le regarder lui de ses yeux perlée de larmes. Sa baguette magique s'abaissa, et la malédiction prit fin.

« … _Personne ne veut se porter volontaire pour passer à travers… et certains sont préoccupés par l'idée que nous puissions contaminer ces autres mondes et surtout qu'ils puissent affecter notre propre magie… J'ai pris sur moi d'aller… »_

Les barrières de proximités qu'il avait mis en place sonnèrent dans son esprit. Un intrus.

Écartant Davis loin de lui d'un coup de pied, il franchit en trombe la porte de la salle de classe après s'être recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité et avoir apposer un sort de silence a ses pieds.

Une malédiction frôla sa joue, d'où son sang perla goutte à goutte jusqu'au bas de son menton.

Jetant un regard derrière lui, il vit Kingsley Shacklebolt à sa poursuite, la vision visiblement peu gênée par sa cape.

« … _Nous avons annoncer la mort de notre chef. Son corps est tombé sans vie sur le sol à l'instant même de son passage de l'autre côté. Nous l'avions averti que les êtres vivants ne pourraient pas supporter d'aller à l'encontre de l'écoulement naturel de la magie. Nous ne pouvons que supposer que son cœur magique lui a été arraché par le miroir lors de sa tentative de passage, tout comme nos sortilèges de surveillance s'évanouissaient lorsque la pomme passait à travers… »_

Se plaquant derrière un mur, il lança la même malédiction qu'il venait d'utiliser sur Tracey. L'homme parut étonné un instant, avant de s'effondrer sur le plancher. Un autre Auror apparu derrière lui et conjura la malédiction avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre prise.

Se retournant pour continuer a courir, il fit à nouveau face à un autre Auror. L'homme grand et mince le regarda d'un air impassible avant de lui envoyer un sort assommeur modifié. Un étroit faisceau rouge vola rapidement vers lui.

Absorbant le sortilège du bout de sa baguette magique, il effectua un mouvement circulaire avec et renvoya un assommeur, normal et plus faible, tout en courant vers l'homme.

Poussant l'homme pris par surprise sur le sol en pleine matérialisation d'un bouclier, il sauta littéralement dans un autre couloir obscurci et y créa une représentation de lui même en bois. Tout en la projetant vers le groupe qui s'approchait à l'entrée du passage, il échappa au déluge de sort pour un moment et traversa en trombe le centre de l'étage abandonné : un immense hall qui n'avait pas vu passer autre chose que des bourrasques de vent depuis bien des siècles.

Apparemment, Shacklebolt avait contourner le bloc de salle de classe dans le but de l'encercler, car il apparu devant lui. Des cordes volèrent hors de sa baguette magique grisâtre en direction d' Harry.

Plongeant derrière une statue, il observa avec satisfaction les morceaux de cordes s'enrouler autour d'elle à sa place. D' un geste de sa baguette magique, la statue vola vers l'Auror, qui la vaporisa promptement à l'aide d'un puissant sortilège de Reducto.

Harry su qu'il devait fuir s'il voulait survivre. Mais il avait besoin de temps seul avec le miroir pour cela. Semer ou se débarrasser des Aurors à sa poursuite était primordial.

Ces derniers lancèrent tout les trois des sorts de désarmement et d'immobilisation basique dans sa direction, le forçant à courir se dissimuler dans l'un des couloirs perpendiculaire à celui par lequel il venait d'arriver. Harry pointa sa baguette tout autour de lui en criant fortement plusieurs _Nox_ sur les torches. Il entendit les Aurors jurer derrière lui et rallumez eux mêmes tout le secteur, le perdant de vue dans la soudaine obscurité.

Renversant sur son passage les stocks de chaises empilées, les armoires, les tableaux et les statues, Harry les empêcha suffisamment de le suivre le temps de retrouver son chemin jusqu'au tableau de la Manticore.

Au moment même où il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte dans le mur, un autre sortilège le heurta dans le dos, le projetant sur le sol. Il chercha en vain sa respiration tandis que le sort de concussion chassait l'air de ses poumons.

Se retournant vers son assaillant, il vit un quatrième Auror - Dawlish, reconnu t-il- le regarder en souriant d'un air satisfait. L'homme ne prit même pas la peine de signaler sa position à ses camarade, probablement dans le but de garder tout le crédit pour lui même.

« _Stupéfix__! » _entonna t-il avec arrogance, sans même maintenir le sortilège silencieux.

Le faisceau de lumière rouge fusa vers lui, laissant à peine assez de temps à Harry pour conjurer un _Protego_ rudimentaire.

Alors, Harry su qu'il avait perdu. Le bouclier lui avait coûté trop de temps, et il pouvait déjà voir son assaillant commencer à lancer une autre malédiction. Un globe bleuâtre diffus se formait devant Dawlish, illuminant faiblement le visage triomphal de l'homme d'un jeu de clair-obscur.

Cependant, dans la faible lumière tamisé, il ne remarqua pas une petite silhouette derrière lui. Celle çi aborda l'homme par derrière et lui mordit sauvagement la main.

Dawlish cria de douleur et projeta Davis loin de lui. Dans ses yeux se trouvait nichée une lueur sauvage, son corps animé d'une force que seul un être cher en danger peut éveiller. L'Auror maudit la Serpentard et repoussa à nouveau les attaques de la fille, la plaquant violemment à terre.

Elle pleura de douleur, et Harry sentit un élancement de fureur le parcourir. Les mots s'assemblèrent tout seul dans son esprit, et son bras lui même sembla se lever de sa propre volonté.

Un brume marron repoussante se répandit autour de Dawlish, serpentant sur son corps tout comme l'avait fait une brume différente quelques instant plus tôt. Les yeux de Dawlish devinrent vitreux, et très vite son corps fut secouer de violentes convulsions. Un liquide à la noirceur de l'encre s'écoula de ses yeux, puis la même substance se mit a couler de ses oreilles.

Autour de sa bouche se mit a se former une mousse infâme tandis que de larges coupures s'ouvraient sur la robe et le corps de l'homme, suintant abondamment. L'épais liquide noir s'écoula finalement de son nez et de sa bouche, se joignant aux filets parcourant son corps. Toussant et haletant dans une vaine recherche d'oxygène, il tomba sur le sol au milieu du magma de substance couleur onyx réunit à ses pieds.

Davis poussa des cris perçants et recula précipitamment, se collant contre le mur. Elle observa Harry d'un air craintif, la première véritable émotion autre que l'adoration qu'il lui ait jamais vu depuis bien longtemps.

Il senti la magie se recueillir dans sa baguette magique, le désir de finir l'Auror s'intensifiant dans son esprit. Les mots sortir de sa bouche sans effort, l'extrémité de la baguette d' Harry émis une énergie noire terrifiante. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à la libérer, il fut éjecter en arrière, a travers la porte dissimulée dans le mur.

Dobby se tenait dresser devant lui, sa main tendue comme le jours où il avait protégé Harry de Lucius Malefoy.

« Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal, Harry Potter ! » siffla t-il. « Vous êtes un _mauvais_ magicien ! Mauvais ! »

Les oreilles baissés, il semblait douloureusement lutter contre lui même, ses yeux remplit de pitié. Harry se remit sur ses pieds avec colère, observant l'elfe. Gardant sa baguette magique pointée vers le groupe en face de lui, il s'en détourna, ferma la porte et disparu.

* * *

« _Protea ! »_

Un petit point rond apparu sur le morceau de parchemin, où il s'étala en cercles concentriques jusqu'à le recouvrir complètement dans un léger bruit de grésillement.

Se déplaçant vers le miroir, Harry lança le même sort sur son armature. Sur le parchemin comme sur celle ci, deux cercles conjoints apparurent. Ils se mirent à rougeoyé un bref instant avant que le bout de note ne commence à devenir transparent.

Pendant qu'il attendait, Harry réfléchi aux mots de Dobby. Ils le tracassait, il le savait bien, mais la vue du miroir l'avait lavé de tous ses soucis. Il était temps de laisser ce monde derrière lui.

Harry contempla les phrases et les mots parfaitement bien écrits s'effacer en même temps que le papier magiquement créé. Son aspect devenait de plus en plus rapidement transparent, rappelant à Harry le Tom Jédusor qu'il avait rencontré dans la chambre des secrets.

Il se demanda brièvement s'il aurait pu s'opposer à lui aujourd'hui au cours d'un duel seul à seul. Cette pensée laissa la place à une autre, et le souvenir du sourire satisfait de Jédusor se transforma en celui, mauvais, de Jamie.

_Jamie Potter…_

Harry leva sa baguette magique et lança sur le miroir la malédiction la plus puissante à laquelle il put penser, il l'alimenta de toute sa haine et de tout son désir de vengeance.

Un _Avada Kedavra_ se projeta à son tour hors de sa baguette magique, le remplissant d' une fierté malsaine. L'éclat vert heurta la surface ondulée du miroir magique, créant une vague qui s'étendit d'un bord à l'autre de l'armature. Sa surface sembla devenir parfaitement liquide à cet instant, un mur palpitant de verre fondu.

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Harry se jeta à travers avant que le morceau de manuscrit n'ait totalement disparu.

Il eu aussitôt l'impression que de l'eau glacée se répandait sur son corps au fur et a mesure que ce dernier y entrait, et il sentit le miroir essayer d'en aspirer sa vie elle même, exigeant un tribut pour son passage contre nature. Sa cicatrice le brula a son tour de douleur, tandis qu' il sentait sa propre magie combattre celle du miroir. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant.

Au moment même où il pensa que le miroir allait réussir a le vider de toute magie, il tomba à travers, dégringolant sur le sol de pierre froide de ce plan d'existence. De celui de Jamie.

Harry éclata de rire.

* * *

**Nda :** La citation en tête de page est purement inventée. J'étais à la recherche d'une quelconque citation biblique qui puisse faire ancien tout en s'appliquant plus ou moins aux événements du chapitre. Ayant échouer, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une moi même.

**Ndt :** Dans la citation en question, Amerision utilise le pronom personnel _Thee _qui est l'équivalent de _Tu,_ tombé en désuétude depuis le XVIIème siècle; les Anglophones n'utilisant plus que _You _pour_ Tu _et_ Vous_.

Comme les textes antérieurs a cette époque encore susceptibles d'intéresser la majorité des gens sont plutôt rare, cette forme archaïque est de nos jours associée entre autre aux œuvres de Shakespeare et, surtout, aux textes Bibliques. D'où la tournure de la phrase en Français.

Je passe mon BTS cette année, je vais tout de même essayer de traduire quelques chapitre de mes diverses traductions, histoire que l'on ne pense pas que je les ai abandonnées.

J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laissez une impression, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Amerision/Vended


End file.
